No me toques
by darknessprincess
Summary: Sinopsis: Elena llega nueva al pueblo, y un desconocido es amable con ella... pero él oculta algo, algo que nadie sabe, y eso despierta su curiosidad, al igual que se despiertan otras cosas en ella al mirarle a los ojos... Rating: 18 Advertencias: Universo Alterno, todos humanos. Disclamer: Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen.
1. Chapter 1

Damon sabe que no debería estar así, no es el fin del mundo. Lo único que pasa es que su hermana se va a estudiar un semestre fuera. Sólo son seis meses, y no debería importarle tanto, debería estar feliz por ella, pero no puede evitar sentir el desasosiego que siente por dentro.

Ella es todo lo que tiene, es la única en la que puede confiar, la única con la que se siente bien. Y ni siquiera ella sabe toda la verdad…

Pero es que si la supiera…

No te preocupes - le dice ella sonriéndole - sólo serán unos pocos meses.

Ya… - dice Damon sin disimular nada lo que siente en ese momento.

Andie entonces hace algo que ella sabe que sólo le permite a ella. Suelta su mochila a un lado, y coge una de las manos del chico entre las suyas, retirando la manga de la camiseta con la que se la cubre y tocándole.

Estarás bien - le dice tratando de animarle y transmitirle fuerzas - pero si no lo estás…

Claro que estaré bien - dice Damon y sonríe como puede - siempre lo estoy…

No, no lo estás. Sólo finges que no estás.

Bueno, eso siempre me ha ido bien - sonríe Damon irónico, no quiere que se valla preocupada por él, así que pone su mejor cara de póquer y se acerca a darle un beso en la mejilla.

Te quiero - le susurra para tranquilizarla, sabe lo que está pensando, sabe que no le agrada irse de allí dejándolo solo con su padre y no quiere que nada le haga cambiar de opinión, ella se merece esa oportunidad y no va a dejar que la pierda por él.

Yo también te quiero - le sonríe ella y le revuelve el pelo, como hacía cuando eran más pequeños, y como él le había dicho mil veces que odia que haga, pero en el fondo no podría vivir sin que lo hiciera.

Andie se monta en el tren y Damon se despide de ella con la mano girándose después para irse a su coche y es entonces cuando la ve.

Una joven morena que lleva el pelo recogido en una coleta con un coletero quizá demasiado infantil para la edad que le parece que tenga, quizá uno o dos años menos que él nada más.

La chica empuja o tira de un pesado baúl, o una especie de maleta que parece pesar una tonelada y suspira agobiada de no poder apenas moverla medio metro de distancia cada vez.

Damon se acerca a ella tímido, sin aún saber muy bien cómo ni el porqué pero lo hace, ya que nunca se acerca a un desconocido jamás, pero aquella chica tiene como un extraño aura que le atrae como la miel a las moscas.

¿Necesitas ayuda? - le pregunta, haciendo que se sobresalte un poco al hablar sin haber hecho notar su presencia antes - Perdona… es que…

Parecía que necesitaba ayuda, ¿verdad? - le sonríe la chica - Elena - dice tendiéndole la mano.

Damon le rechaza la mano y se agacha a coger la maleta de una de las asas.

Si quieres podemos llevarla entre los dos, ¿has traído coche? - le pregunta esperando que no se sienta mal por no haberle estrechado la mano.

Esto es todo lo que tengo - dice Elena encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Todo lo que tienes? - se extraña el chico ante esa respuesta - Ah… - dice luego más para sí mismo que para ella.

Puedes acompañarme a la parada del autobús - le sonrió Elena.

Bueno, yo he traído coche, puedo llevarte yo, si quieres - se ofreció.

No sé… - dijo Elena algo dubitativa de montarse en coche con un desconocido que ni siquiera le había dicho aún el nombre, por muy amable y guapísimo que fuera.

Damon - dijo el chico sonriendo con una adorable sonrisa tímida - Mi nombre es Damon, y puedo llevarte a la pensión de la señora Flowers, es lo mejor que encontrarás por aquí - le aseguró.

¿Cómo sabes que necesito una pensión? - preguntó ella extrañada.

Bueno, has dicho que esto era todo lo que tenías, y por muy grande y monstruosa que parezca creo que no podrás dormir ahí dentro, ¿o si? - sonrió él.

Elena negó con la cabeza y le hizo un gesto para que entre los dos agarrasen la maleta y se encaminaran hacia el coche de Damon. Cuando llevaban unos pocos metros la chica avergonzada miraba las espaldas del chico esperando que no creyera que había metido ahí un cadáver o algo, eran todas las pertenencias de una vida, una vida corta, pero la vida de una adicta a la lectura contenía muchos libros.

¿Sabes que se han inventado los ebooks? - la sorprendió Damon parándose de pronto a descansar y secarse un poco de sudor de la frente con las mangas de la camiseta que Elena vio que tenía extraordinariamente largas, como dos tallas más grande de lo que debería, pero gracias a dios sólo la llevaba grande en las mangas, por lo que Elena pudo deleitarse en el cuerpo que se dejaba entrever tras la tela de algodón.

¿Perdona? - dijo tras parpadear un par de veces e intentar dejar de comerse a aquel agradable y guapísimo desconocido, en serio, debía de ser ilegal o estar prohibido ser tan guapo, pensó. Elena no podía apartar los ojos de él.

Apuesto a que llevas la maleta cargada de libros - le sonrió Damon con aquella sonrisa tímida estirando un poco más las mangas de la camiseta.

Claro, ¿qué iba a llevar, un muerto? - dijo ella algo colorada por los pensamientos que tenía sobre él.

Damon rió un poco por lo bajo y volvió a tomar la maleta para llegar por fin hasta su coche.

Unos veinte minutos de carretera después en un algunas veces incómodo, otras veces agradecido silencio en el que Elena se deleitó en contemplar todas y cada una de las facciones de su conductor, llegaron a la pensión.

Damon dio un salto al aparcar y se acercó al maletero para sacar la maleta del mismo, y no se dejó ayudar por Elena hasta llevarla a la puerta de la pensión.

La señora Flowers es una viejecita adorable, te encantará - sonrió tímido - además, creo que ahora mismo no hay nadie más en la pensión, por lo que seguro que le encanta tener un cliente.

Gracias, muchísimas gracias, de verdad - le dijo Elena - No sé qué habría hecho de no ser por ti - dijo Elena y trató de acercarse a darle un beso en la mejilla en señal de agradecimiento, y también, porque era lo que había deseado hacer desde hacía un buen rato mientras lo miraba en el coche. El chico leyó sus intenciones y se apartó un poco, rechazando el beso y dejándola un poco rara en aquella postura.

Tengo que irme ya, lo siento - dijo, y volviendo a tirar de las mangas de su camiseta se giró hacia su coche, donde se montó de un salto.

¡Gracias! - le gritó Elena a sus espaldas, pero ya no pudo hacer mucho más puesto que Damon en su coche se alejaba de ella

"Mierda, no le he pedido ni el teléfono" - pensó malhumorada, antes de pegar en la puerta de la pensión.

Como Damon le había dicho, la señora Flowers era una mujer encantadora, y no le hizo demasiadas preguntas cuando le contó que era una chica de diecisiete años que se había conseguido emancipar legalmente y se había montado con todas sus cosas en un autobús, bajándose en el primer pueblo en el que la puesta de sol la había enamorado.

Elena tenía algo de dinero, era de su herencia, pero no quería gastárselo todo y no tener luego suficiente para la universidad, así que le pidió ayuda a la señora Flowers para encontrar un puesto de trabajo en el pueblo.

De esa forma, al llegar la noche del día siguiente, Elena contemplaba su coqueta habitación en su nueva vida, con su nuevo trabajo cuidando por las tardes a la pequeña niña de una familia rica y todo listo para empezar al día siguiente en el instituto. Si no fuese porque la acababa de conocer, habría jurado que la señora Flowers querría adoptarla si ella la dejaba. Nunca nadie había sido tan amable con ella en su vida, y en este pueblo ya había conocido a dos personas: Damon y ella. Estaba deseando a que llegase el nuevo día, y sobre todo estaba deseando volver a ver a Damon, porque algo le decía que pronto lo haría.

Al día siguiente, Elena estuvo algo abrumada todo el día por ir de acá para allá en el instituto sola y sin conocer a nadie, tenía un plano y un horario, pero eso no la había impedido perderse dos veces por los pasillos de aquel sitio, y entrar tarde en una de las clases.

Lo peor era que aún nadie le había hablado, es verdad que le habían dirigido miradas, y le había parecido oír a más de uno cuchichear a sus espaldas, pero nadie se había dirigido a ella personalmente, a pesar de que se había visto obligada a presentarse en todas y cada una de sus clases.

En la cafetería, cuando buscaba un sitio libre donde sentarse, casi le da un vuelco el corazón al ver a Damon, con sus inconfundibles mangas largas sobre las manos, sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería más alejadas y completamente solo.

Corrió hacia allí como una exhalación, pasando junto a la mesa de las animadoras y los chicos del equipo de fútbol sin hacerles nada de caso, su vista fija en Damon. Pero los chicos del equipo sí que notaron su presencia.

- ¿Quien es esa? Wow - dijo Tyler ganándose un codazo de Rebekah al hacerlo - Auch - se quejó.

Elena nosequé - respondió Caroline revolviendo su ensalada - va a mi clase de literatura.

Ya podría yo tener alguna clase con ella… - dijo Stefan contemplando como la joven caminaba hacia la mesa del marginado del instituto.

No podemos dejarla que se siente ahí - dijo Caroline sonriente, disimulando el odio que le había producido ver la lasciva mirada de Stefan en dirección a aquella chica. Vale que Stefan aún no se hubiera percatado de la perfecta pareja que harían ella como capitana del equipo de animadoras y él como quarterback estrella, pero eso no le iba a impedir que aquella nueva se lo quitara. Stefan era _suyo. _Así que Caroline les hizo un movimiento de la cabeza a sus amigas para que la siguieran. Hay un refrán que dice que hay que tener a tus amigos cerca, pero a tus enemigos aún más, y Caroline iba a acercarse a esa Elena como si fuese su sombra.

Pobrecita, no debe de saber quien es - dijo Lexi viendo que se sentaba frente a Damon en la mesa.

Damon abrió los ojos como platos al ver a Elena sonriente sentada frente a él y se quitó uno de los auriculares del ipod que estaba escuchando.

¿Qué haces? - le preguntó extrañado.

Sentarme, qué alegría me ha dado verte, ¿estudias aquí? Es genial conocer por fin a …

No deberías sentarte aquí - le dijo Damon serio.

¿Está ocupado? - se extrañó Elena.

No debes hablar conmigo - dijo Damon más serio aún, cambiando su expresión, que se tornó en un gesto de asco, Elena al principio no lo entendió, pero luego una voz gritona la hizo girarse.

Hola - la saludó Caroline - Somos…- Elena no escuchó los nombres porque pensó _Barbie1, Barbie2 y Barbie3 _al ver a las tres chicas rubias vestidas de animadoras y le pareció oír una risa sorda desde el sitio de Damon y esperó no haber dicho aquello en voz alta, porque a veces le pasaba eso, decía lo primero que se le pasaba por la mente y eso no era nada bueno normalmente.

Hola - saludó Elena.

Te hemos visto aquí comiendo sola y queríamos invitarte a nuestra mesa - dijo Caroline.

No estaba sola - dijo Elena señalando a Damon frente a ella quien se había vuelto a poner los cascos y miraba fijamente a la bandeja de la comida.

Él no cuenta - dijo la rubia número dos, una chica guapísima de ojos marrones y melena lisa larga hasta la cadera, tapándose con la mano como para que Damon no la oyera, pero Elena pensó que era tonta si creía que el chico no podía haberla oído por hacer eso.

Damon hizo sonar bruscamente su silla al levantarse y cogió la bandeja para largarse de allí, de todas formas le gustaba más comer fuera, no sabía ni porqué había decidido entrar en la cafetería ese día, nunca debería de entrar ahí. Estaba deseando que acabara aquel maldito ultimo curso a cada día que pasaba con todas sus fuerzas. Elena le contempló marcharse atontada.

Es rarito, mejor no hables con él. Anda, ven con nosotras, te enseñaremos la gente que mola - sonrió la rubia número 3, que parecía la más tonta de todas, con una trenza en la parte delantera de su melena rubia por los hombros.

Sí, ven - dijo Caroline tomándola del brazo - ¿Sabes? Creo que tienes un cuerpo estupendo para que entres en el equipo de animadoras, ¿lo habías pensado? - le preguntó Caroline.

No suelo coordinarme muy bien - dijo Elena.

Bueno, no te preocupes, ya veremos donde encajas - le sonrió Caroline.

Elena estuvo a punto de mandarles a todos a la mierda hasta que llegaron a la mesa y uno de los chicos la sonrió tímidamente al ser presentado, el pobre parecía estar tan fuera de lugar ahí como ella. Elijah le había dicho que se llamaba, y le hizo un hueco en la mesa para que se sentase.

A Elena no le apetecía nada estar entre esa panda de superficiales, los clichés de todos los colegios, pero aquel chico le ofreció amable un paquete de chicles y lo aceptó, era la tercera persona que había sido amable con ella desde que llegara al pueblo, porque desde luego las tres barbies no lo habían sido en absoluto, por mucho que la hubiesen invitado a estar ahí, así que se quedó.

Vas a mi clase de inglés - le sonrió.

Creo que sí - sonrió Elena, y ambos comenzaron una animada conversación, ante la atenta mirada de Caroline, y, para disgusto de la rubia, también la atenta mirada de Stefan.

Varias horas más tarde Damon andaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y los cascos del ipod puestos. No tenía clase a quinta hora, así que pensaba salir un rato al patio a disfrutar del sol sobre el césped.

La puerta del baño de chicas se abrió fuertemente junto a él haciéndolo dar un bote del susto.

Elena miró a un lado y a otro y al verlo en el pasillo suspiró y se acercó aliviada hacia él.

Gracias a dios que eres tú, gracias a dios que estás aquí, necesito ayuda - le dijo completamente agobiada, pero como si hubiese visto a un ángel o a un superhéroe y lo tomó del brazo, provocando un pequeño calambrazo en el chico que la soltó inmediatamente.

Te he dicho que no deberías hablar conmigo - le dijo él quitándose uno de los cascos de la oreja.

Por favor, por favor, por favor…. necesito ayuda, de verdad… eres al único que conozco, eres el único en quien confío - dijo suplicante dando saltitos.

¿Y tús barbies? - preguntó Damon alzando una ceja.

Elena se sorprendió al ver que las llamaba como ella las había calificado, y sonrió, pero volvió a dar botes.

Por favor, por favoooooor…. si nadie va a ver que te hablo - dijo señalando a ambos lados del pasillo que estaba completamente vacío.

Está bien - suspiró Damon dándose por vencido.

Elena entonces sonrió y volvió a tirarle del brazo para arrastrarla con él al interior del baño de chicas, Damon estaba tan alucinado que no se soltó hasta que ella entró en uno de los baños con él y cerró la puerta con ellos dentro en el pequeño espacio, que de repente se quedó con la mitad de oxígeno al notar ambos su cercanía.

¿Pero qué haces? - se extrañó Damon de que estuviesen ahí.

No puedo entrar a un baño sola, ¿vale? - dijo ella - Ahora vuelve a ponerte el casco y date la vuelta.

¿Porqué no puedes entrar a un baño sola? - dijo Damon sin imaginarse a qué podía deberse aquello y alucinando aún de la situación en la que aquella extraña chica lo había metido.

¿Porqué no puedo hablarte? - preguntó Elena devolviéndosela completamente.

Elena le tomó el auricular de la mano y se lo colocó en la oreja, girándolo después contra la puerta, Damon cerró los ojos para tratar de olvidarse de lo que había sentido ante el inocente roce de la muchacha y únicamente centrarse en la música a la que subió el volumen hasta que estuvo casi seguro de que quizá se oyera desde fuera del baño.

Un momento más tarde sintió unos golpecitos en el hombro y se volvió quitándose un casco y oyendo el sonido de la cadena.

Muchas gracias, Damon, de verdad, muchas gracias, no sé qué ….

Elena - dijo Damon cortándola seco cuando ella acercó peligrosamente una de sus manos al hombro del chico para acariciarlo.

Tampoco puedes tocarme - le advirtió serio mirándola a los ojos y luego forcejeó nervioso con el pestillo del baño para salir de allí corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo. Elena se quedó completamente planchada, con la vista fija por donde Damon acababa de marcharse.

Aquel comportamiento del chico debería de auyentarla, seguro que eso era lo que él pretendía, pero no hizo más que encender su curiosidad. ¿Era por eso por lo que llevaba las mangas de la camiseta tan largas? Tenía que volver a verlo, tenía que volver a hablar con él a pesar de que le hubiese dicho que no lo hiciera, y sobre todo, tenía que saber porqué no quería que lo tocara, porque en el momento en que le puso el auricular en el oído y rozó su sedoso cabello negro las mariposas llenaron su estómago, y no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar aquello así como así.

* * *

Gracias x leerme!


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchas gracias x la acogida que ha tenido la historia, me alegro mucho! espero que os guste el segundo capi ;)**

**Como veis a mi tb me ha enganchado un poco... jejeje**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Dos días después, Damon iba paseando por el pasillo a quinta hora para salir al patio.

Iba con los cascos del IPod puestos concentrado en su música y las manos en los bolsillos de atrás del pantalón.

Por un momento fue como si la presintiera, porque al abrir los ojos se encontró con Elena en frente de él con cara de cachorrito y ojos suplicantes.

- Ah no - dijo sabiendo ya lo que le iba a pedir y levantando las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

- Por favor, no he ido en todo el día - dijo la chica aumentando su mirada de pena.

- ¿Y qué hiciste ayer? - le preguntó Damon alzando una ceja.

Elena no le contestó, agachó la cabeza y empezó a dar pequeños saltitos delante de él como si tuviera tres años.

- Ahg, tira - dijo Damon señalando hacia el baño.

Elena levantó la mirada iluminada por una sonrisa e hizo el acto reflejo de tratar de tocar a Damon, pero el gesto de pánico que éste le puso la hizo retroceder la mano y darse la vuelta para empezar a andar hasta el servicio. Damon la siguió de cerca, entro con ella en uno de los baños y tras cerrar el pestillo se dio la vuelta y volvió a ponerse los cascos.

Un momento después notó los golpecitos en el hombro que indicaban que Elena ya había terminado.

- Te dije que no me tocaras - le dijo molesto quitándose uno de los auriculares.

- ¿Y cómo te aviso de que ya he terminado si llevas la música tan alta que la oiría desde mi casa? Vas a quedarte sordo - le dijo Elena.

Damon no supo que responder a eso y agacho la mirada al suelo con expresión algo triste.

- Fui a la enfermería - dijo Elena haciéndolo mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Damon.

- Ayer... A cuarta hora le dije al profesor de mates que no me encontraba bien, así que pedí permiso para ir a la enfermería, allí fingí un mareo horrible pero dije que tenía que ir al baño y la enfermera me acompañó pero no me dejó sola en todo el rato, para que no me marease y me fuese a caer... Así es cómo lo hice ayer, y luego tuve que estar hora y media tumbada allí en una camilla... - suspiró Elena encogiéndose de hombros.

- No puedes seguir así - dijo Damon tras un momento de silencio.

- Ya... Dímelo a mi - dijo la chica poniendo los ojos en blanco - pero mira quién fue a hablar - dijo señalándole algo molesta - "No puedes tocarme" - dijo imitando un poco el tono con el que él se lo había dicho. Damon casi se ríe al verla, casi...

- No tienes ni idea - le dijo él cambiando su gesto en uno serio y pareciera que dolorido.

- Pues cuéntamelo - sonrió Elena - No tengo clase a quinta hora, y sé que tú tampoco.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no tengo clase a quinta hora? - se extrañó él.

- Porque puede, y sólo puede, que haya jaqueado el sistema informático del insti desde la biblioteca - dijo Elena juntando los dos dedos índices en un gesto tímido y agachando un poco la cabeza pero no los ojos que lo miraban entre avergonzada y divertida.

- ¿Para saber mi horario? - Damon ahora estaba realmente alucinado.

- Bueno, no es que pensara que tú me lo fueses a decir - continuó explicándose ella - y yo la verdad...

Elena se calló de pronto ya que Damon se echó sobre ella, cerca pero sin llegar a tocarla con su cuerpo, dentro del pequeño baño tapándole la boca con una mano y con la otra puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

Al momento Elena oyó unas risas y la puerta del baño que se abría y lo comprendió, Damon había oído que alguien se acercaba y para ninguno de los dos sería agradable que los pillasen allí.

Pensando en cosas agradables Elena pensó en que el olor de la camiseta de Damon era increíble, olía como a alguna planta que no acababa de reconocer a madera y quizá a algodón con una mezcla del aroma del chico, de pronto la tela de la camiseta que era lo que les separaba se le hizo completamente fina y notó a la perfección los dedos del chico sobre sus labios, y no pudo evitar fijarse en los de él, quien los tenía entreabiertos y miraba atento hacia la puerta del baño esperando a oír que quien hubiese entrado se marchara. Elena no pudo evitar entreabrir los labios al imaginarse besando esos jugosos labios que tenía en frente y al hacerlo movió levemente la camiseta de Damon y las yemas de los dedos del chico quedaron en contacto con su cara.

Damon dio un brinco hacia atrás al sentir ese roce, y al hacerlo chocó con la puerta del baño. Desde fuera primero hubo silencio y luego les llegaron unas risitas y finalmente la puerta cerrándose.

- Genial - murmuró Damon más para sí mismo que para Elena - estúpidas cotillas.

- Lo siento - dijo Elena agachando la cabeza totalmente apenada.

Damon se la quedo mirando por un rato y no pudo evitar apiadarse de ella. Dio un gran suspiro.

- Te ayudaré - dijo finalmente, obteniendo como premio una iluminada mirada de Elena que empezaba a sonreír esperanzada.

- Pero aquí no, hay un baño en el teatro, no habrá nadie por allí, quedamos allí mañana a quinta hora - dijo serio.

- ¡Gracias! - gritó Elena tremendamente agradecida y no pudo evitar echarse hacia él y rodearle con los brazos para abrazarle, el chico la apartó de si mismo como si tuviera la lepra o algo peor.

- Lo siento - se disculpó sincera - a veces no pienso mucho las cosas.

Esta bien - dijo Damon tirando de las mangas de su camiseta y queriendo irse de allí lo más pronto posible - Pero te acompaño y ya, ni preguntas ni chorradas, hasta que encuentres otra forma - dijo con un dedo levantado del que sólo asomaba parte de la yema por la larga camiseta. Elena le sonrió por toda respuesta y él empezó a pelearse con el pestillo del baño notando que el espacio se había reducido de manera considerable ahí y queriendo irse a toda prisa, hasta que consiguió abrirlo y salió de allí corriendo más que andando y volviendo a colocarse los cascos del IPod mientras lo hacia.

Elena se acercó al espejo del baño sonriente para lavarse las manos.

- Eh Elena - dijo mirándose y levantando la mano chocó los cinco con la imagen que de sí misma le devolvía el baño y después salió de allí riéndose divertida.

Al final de las clases, Elena había quedado con Elijah en el aparcamiento, puesto que había descubierto con mucha alegría el día anterior que era a su hermana pequeña a la que tenía que cuidar por las tardes como trabajo.

Antes de hacerlo Elena, lo hacia la empleada de hogar, pero por lo visto la señora Flowers la había recomendado tan bien que no habían dudado en darle el trabajo, otra cosa más por la que debía de agradecer a aquella agradable mujer que no sabía qué podría haber hecho para merecerla, pero estaba encantada con su suerte.

El coche de Elijah era un cochazo, un descapotable negro muy llamativo, con confortables asientos de cuero de color crema, pero Elena no pudo evitar pensar en otro coche y en otro chico cuando estuvo sentada a su lado y se colocó el cinturón.

- Pizza o Hamburguesas - dijo Tyler apareciendo junto al asiento de Elijah y al poco todo el grupo estuvo al rededor del coche.

- Vamos Elena, pizza o hamburguesas - le sonrió Stefan.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó ella sin entender.

- Hoy es jueves, y los jueves cenamos fuera, y como tu eres nueva te toca a ti elegir, ¿verdad Car? - preguntó Stefan mirando a la rubia.

- Claro - dijo Caroline con una sonrisa en la que enseñaba todos los dientes, pero que a Elena le pareció la de un gato a punto de merendarse a un canario, le puso los pelos de punta.

- Eeehhh ¿Pizza? - preguntó girándose hacia Stefan.

- Pizza - sonrió el chico - ¿la traes tú, Eli? - preguntó a Elijah quien estaba sentado al volante.

- Claro - asintió Elijah y los otros empezaron a irse.

A unos pocos metros del coche se cruzaron con Damon, quien caminaba con la cabeza agachada sus auriculares puestos y una capucha echada sobre la cabeza y Tyler les hizo un gesto a los otros y después le dio un empujón a Damon haciéndolo dar un traspiés y casi caerse.

- Mira por donde vas, pringado - le dijo y todos los demás se rieron a carcajadas de él.

- No me... - empezó a decir Damon.

- No me toques, no me toques, no me toques - comenzaron todos a reírse de él a coro.

Elena se agarró al cinturón de seguridad para desabrocharlo e intervenir al ver lo que le hacían pero Elijah le puso una mano sobre la de ella y negó con la cabeza.

Damon apretó los puños y bajó la cabeza siguiendo por donde iba y tratando de no oír las carcajadas del grupo a sus espaldas.

Levantó un poco la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Elena, que lo observaban desde el coche de Elijah.

- "Perfecto", pensó "ahora me tiene pena" - y agachó la mirada hasta meterse en su coche.

- ¿De qué ha ido todo eso? - le preguntó Elena a Elijah cuando salieron en coche del instituto.

- Antes... Éramos amigos... Todos nosotros - dijo Elijah.

- ¿Y eso es lo que le hacéis a los amigos por aquí? - preguntó Elena bastante molesta.

- Damon cambió - le respondió Elijah encogiéndose de hombros.

A Elena no le pareció explicación suficiente, de hecho no le pareció ni medio decente, pero estaba demasiado enfadada para pensar y tampoco quería enfadarse con Elijah, porque le parecía que a él tampoco le gustaba la forma en que los otros trataban a Damon, pero no entendía porqué no hacía nada. Resopló resignada y se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia la carretera, Elijah le dirigió una mirada de soslayo, pero no le dijo nada más.

Damon aparcó el coche delante de la puerta de su casa y vio que el de su padre ya estaba aparcado ahí al lado, suspiró y cogió la mochila del asiento del copiloto para entrar dentro esperando que no se diera cuenta de que ya había llegado.

Cuando estaba a punto de empezar a subir las escaleras lo oyó detrás de él, y oyó perfectamente cómo tragaba de su botella de cerveza antes de hablarle.

Ya estás aquí… ¿se puede saber dónde estabas? - le preguntó.

He ido a comprar unas cosas que necesito para una de las…

¡Mírame cuando te hablo! - le gritó a sus espaldas. Damon tragó saliva antes de girarse hacia él y lo hizo lentamente, viendo a su padre con el mono de trabajo medio desabrochado y una botella de cerveza de a litro en la mano mirándolo desde la puerta del salón.

He ido a comprar unas cosas que necesito…

Ni que me importara - dijo el hombre y volvió a beber, pero esta vez mirando directamente a Damon mientras lo hacía y Damon pudo ver claramente en su mirada lo que pensaba de él, que él era el causante de su desgracia, el que tenía la culpa de que se hubiese convertido en un maldito borracho amargado, porque él había tenido la culpa de la muerte de su esposa.

Quiero ir a mi cuarto - dijo Damon bajando la vista y apartándose de esa mirada.

Su padre soltó la botella de cerveza en el aparador y se fue hacia él con gesto amenazante, Damon soltó la mochila en el suelo y se cubrió como pudo para que fuera donde fuera que su padre le cogiera no le tocara, sino que tocara camiseta. Lo agarró por el puño sobre su brazo derecho.

Haz la puta cena y luego como si te pierdes - le dijo dándole un empujón para lanzarlo en dirección a la cocina.

Damon casi suspiró aliviado y empezó a andar hacia la cocina cuando notó la fría mano de su padre que le rozaba y tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante lo que aquello le suponía.

Y quítate las putas cosas estas cuando estés en casa - dijo su padre sacándole el auricular del ipod y después se marchó al salón.

Elena estaba ya sentada junto a Elijah en la pizzería cuando los otros empezaron a llegar, no tenía muchas ganas de estar allí y menos después de lo que había visto a la salida del instituto, pero no se le había ocurrido una excusa para soltarles, por lo que ahí estaba dando vueltas una y otra vez a la carta del menú sin saber qué iba a pedir.

Hola - saludó Caroline sentándose frente a ellos la primera.

Hola - saludaron los dos y el resto del grupo fue sentándose y saludando con "holas" o "ey" varios.

¿Habéis pedido ya? - preguntó Stefan tomando la carta de las manos de Elena - Dos grandes y unos raviolis de setas ¿no?

¿Raviolis de setas? - preguntó Elena curiosa.

No me gusta mucho la pizza - dijo Elijah tímido llevándose una mano a la nuca. Elena le sonrió.

Otra de raviolis para mí - dijo ella.

Ooohhh ¿No hacen una pareja encantadora? - dijo Caroline de pronto señalándolos a ambos.

Es verdad chicos, hacéis una pareja estupenda - dijo Lexi desde un lateral mientras sorbía de su refresco sin azúcar y sin cafeína ("agua con color" había pensado Elena) - Hablando de parejas, hoy había unos dándose el lote en el baño de chicas de la primera planta, prigaos… no he visto quienes eran… - dijo Lexi y Elena sintió cómo sus mejillas se empezaban a calentar al sonrojarse.

¡Se ha puesto colorada! - anunció Caroline divertida y casi diría Elena que aliviada, ¿por qué le importaba tanto que saliese con Elijah? - Tienes que invitarla a salir, ¿porqué no la invitas a salir Eli? - dijo Caroline juntando sus manos dando palmaditas.

Creo que Eli sabe hablar solo - dijo Elena empezando a hartarse de toda aquella tontería.

¿Qué te pasa, Lena? ¿No te gusta Eli? - preguntó Rebekah haciendo un puchero.

Elena metió la mano disimuladamente bajo la mesa y su móvil comenzó a sonar inmediatamente.

Perdón - dijo y se levantó para atender la falsa llamada que ella misma acababa de provocar.

Cuando creyó que ya había pasado un tiempo prudencial volvió a la mesa y esperó que se hubiera cambiado el tema de conversación.

Listo - dijo Caroline en cuanto se acercó sin poder darle oportunidad a decir nada más.

El sábado que viene vais a ir al cine, ¿a que es genial? - dijo Lexi sonriendo a su lado, Elena miró a Elijah y éste la miraba con cara de consecuencias sin saber qué decir. Aquello ya fue demasiado para ella.

Chicos, esto… tengo que irme… nos vemos mañana en clase ¿vale?

¿Todo bien? - preguntó Stefan.

Sí, es solo que no avisé y la pobre señora Flowers me está esperando con la cena, y no quiero dejarla cenar sola - dijo Elena pensando que cada vez era más rápida inventando excusas, aquello se había convertido en algo intrínseco a ella.

Ah, claro… no te preocupes… Oye, y lo del cine del sábado que viene podríamos ir todos, ¿no? - dijo Stefan girándose hacia el grupo.

¡Genial! - dijo Tyler.

¡Yo escojo! - gritó Rebekah.

Ni de coña - protestó Tyler y comenzaron una discusión sobre temas de películas que les gustaban a unos y otros.

Bueno, me voy ya, no te preocupes Eli - le dijo al chico al ver que intentaba hacer un amago para levantarse.

No es molestia - dijo Elijah y lo dejó acompañarla al ver la cara que de nuevo le ponía, como diciéndole que deseaba esa salida tanto como ella.

Cuando Elena y Elijah pararon frente a la pensión, esta se giró hacia el chico.

Buenas noches - le dijo.

Oye, siento lo de la encerrona esa del cine… si no quieres ir…

¿Quieres ir tú? - le preguntó Elena cortándolo directa.

Vamos a ir todos… - respondió él por toda respuesta.

¿Sabes? Alguna vez quizá deberías de hacer algo que no hicieran todos, para variar - le dijo Elena y salió del coche dejándolo pensativo.

Elena se sentó en su cama con el pijama puesto tras haber cenado y abrió el portátil y empezó a escribir un mail.

**To:** Jenna Sommers

**From: **Elena Gilbert

**Asunto: **En casa?

_Hola Jenna,_

_siento no haber escrito en muchos días, pero es que es difícil encontrar conexión a internet o enchufes si vas sólo de acá para allá._

_¿Sabes? Hace un par de días pensaba que quizá había encontrado el sitio al que por fin podría llamar hogar… hay cosas aquí que me gustan mucho, y puede que haya alguien… bueno, pero de eso te hablaré más otro día, jajajajaja, cuando me aclare más y también hay gente muy amable que me trata bien. Vivo con una señora encantadora. Ojalá la abuela hubiera sido más así…_

_Pero parece ser que por mucho que corra y me aleje de allí la gente odiosa sigue existiendo y no puedo evitar encontrármela… En fin… pero sólo quería que supieras que estoy feliz… y que creo que aquí puedo empezar…_

_Te escribiré pronto. _

_Gracias por todo._

_Besos, Elena. _

Elena cerró su portátil después de enviar el mail sonriente, la cena que había compartido con la señora Flowers había sido mucho mejor que la expectativa de cena con la pandilla del infierno, y ahora encima no sabía ni como pero había quedado con ellos para ir al cine… Se durmió algo intranquila.

Quizá por dormirse intranquila tuvo pesadillas aquella noche, hacía mucho tiempo en el que no había tenido pesadillas, mucho tiempo en el que no se veía encerrada en el baño del lavabo de chicas del internado, a donde su abuela la mandó cuando sus padres murieron.

La sensación era asfixiante, las paredes se la comían, sentía que se echaban sobre ella.

Dejadme salir - gritaba aporreando la puerta con las lágrimas.

No hasta que metas la cabeza en el pis - se reían las otras chicas desde fuera.

No, por favor, otra vez no… - lloraba impotente sentándose en el suelo.

Las mierdecillas como tú tienen que oler a mierda, a mierda barata - oyó la voz odiosa de Kelly, su tortura todos esos años.

Mierda barata, mierda barata - coreaban las otras niñas mientras que Elena miraba la taza del water con las lágrimas en los ojos y se iba acercando poco a poco hacia ella.

Dio un salto y se despertó con la respiración entrecortada y envuelta en sudor frío. Le costó un poco de tiempo saber que ya no estaba ahí, que todos esos años de niñas ricas odiosas torturándola habían quedado por fin atrás. Y sonrió contemplando su habitación, se relajó de saber que todo aquello estaba lejos, y sonrió volviendo a dormirse ya sin pesadillas.

Elena le hizo a Damon el gesto que habían acordado de pasarle la mano por delante de la cara como señal de que ya podía salirse del baño, pero esta vez fue más rápida que él y puso la mano sobre el pestillo.

El chico apartó la suya sin tocarla, y cuando miró a Elena ésta le guiñó con un gesto de "te he pillado".

- ¿Porqué dejas que te traten así? - le preguntó Elena sin apartar la mano, viendo que el chico no quitaba los ojos del pestillo, quizá pensando en cómo abrir la puerta sin tocarla.

Te dije que solo te ayudaba y que nada de preguntas - dijo Damon.

Oh, vamos, llevas más de cuatro días viniendo conmigo a hacer pis, podrías compartir algo ¿no? - dijo Elena poniendo cara de pucheros, harta ya de ser el tercer día en que Damon había llegado a la hora acordada, la había acompañado al baño y luego se había marchado sin decirle ni pío.

No es mi culpa que seas rarita, te aseguro que no es el sitio en el que me gustaría estar ahora mismo - dijo él molesto señalando el baño.

¿Y dónde te gustaría estar? - preguntó Elena apoyándose en la puerta y soltando el pestillo.

Buen intento - sonrió Damon sin soltar ni prenda.

En serio, te vi el otro día, y no es lo único que he visto… ¿por qué te tratan así? ¿por qué te dejas? - le preguntó Elena.

¿Por qué estoy en un baño contigo? - respondió Damon preguntando a su vez - Pregúntale a tus mejores amigos, quizá te digan por qué - dijo finalmente molesto.

No son mis mejores amigos, son como una pegajosa tela de araña a la que me he pegado y no sé cómo despegarme - protestó Elena.

No creo que haya muchas cosas que tú no sepas cómo hacer - dijo Damon.

Gracias - le sonrió Elena al creer entender que le había hecho un cumplido.

¿Puedo salir ya? - preguntó Damon poniéndose algo colorado y sintiéndose incómodo ante la mirada de Elena.

Yo solo quería que fuésemos amigos… ¿tan mal te parece? - le preguntó Elena juntando sus dos dedos indice en un gesto tímido y bajando la cabeza pero subiendo un poco los ojos esperanzada - Si ya ni te toco ni nada… - dijo sonando bastante infantil.

Damon no pudo evitarlo y empezó a reír a carcajadas, unas carcajadas sinceras y relajadas.

¿Eso es un sí? - dijo Elena esperanzada.

Hasta mañana, Elena - dijo Damon agarrando el pestillo que ella ya no tapaba con la mano y negando con la cabeza aún sonriente.

¿Sabes? También venía tu dirección en tu ficha de estudiante podría pasarme luego a la tarde y…

¡No! - dijo Damon horrorizado soltando el pestillo - Pero ¿qué te pasa? ¿Eres una especie de acosadora chiflada o algo o qué? - preguntó.

No, sólo quiero que seamos amigos y…

Pero yo no, ¿no te queda claro? - la cortó él.

Pues no, no me queda claro cuando vienes todos los días a acompañarme al baño porque estoy tan chalada que no puedo ir sola, así que no, no me queda claro…

Elena… es por ti… es mejor que no te vean conmigo - la intentó convencer Damon.

Te ignoraré por los pasillos como si fueras una papelera - le sonrió ella haciendo la señal de la cruz sobre su corazón.

Damon suspiró resignado.

Eres cabezota ¿eh? - dijo Damon mirándola - ¿Qué crees que tengo yo? En cuanto me conozcas ya no querrás ser mi amigo.

Te espero esta noche para cenar - dijo Elena guiñándole un ojo y saliendo ella del baño antes que él, dejándolo solo y pensativo.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que ella ya no lo podía ver, la tímida sonrisa que estaba reprimiendo se dibujó en su cara y salió también del baño colocándose los auriculares.

* * *

Gracias x leerme!


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo ;) muchas gracias x todas las review, ya sabéis, los comments ayudan a escribir más ;)**

**xoxo**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Damon estaba delante de la puerta de la cocina esperando.

Se había quitado los auriculares del iPod para que su padre no le dijera nada y no enfadarlo.

Su padre entró en casa y lo miró con odio, como siempre, aquella mirada le atravesó y se arrepintió de no llevar puestos sus auriculares inmediatamente.

- ¿¡Qué!? - le gritó el hombre por saludo.

He preparado la cena, y he acabado mis tareas, iba a salir… - dijo el chico bajando la cabeza.

¿Entre semana?

No volveré tarde - dijo el chico bajando la mirada.

Damon notó que su padre se acercaba y se encogió un poco deseando que no lo tocara, se concentró en evitarlo, en dejarlo fuera de él, su padre le agarró del cuello obligándolo a mirarle, aquello fue como una descarga eléctrica.

A tu habitación - le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y soltándolo.

Pero, ¿por qué no puedo salir? - preguntó Damon sin comprender.

Porque quieres hacerlo… - añadió el hombre y se fue hacia la cocina.

Elena estaba tumbada en su habitación con las manos apoyadas en su vientre y mirando al techo desilusionada.

Ya hacia rato que había cenado e incluso se había cambiado y se había puesto el pijama.

Había sido una tonta al pensar que Damon iría aquella noche.

El chico tan sólo era amable con ella porque prácticamente lo había obligado, pero estaba claro que no estaba interesado en tener una amistad con ella.

Él mismo le había dicho que sólo la ayudaría hasta que encontrara otra forma en la que superar su estúpido miedo y ser capaz de entrar en un baño de chicas sin tener que arrastrarlo a él.

Pero no podía evitar sentirse decepcionada de que no hubiese ido.

Unos pequeños golpecitos en la puerta de su habitación la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Elena, querida - oyó a la señora Flowers tras la puerta y se incorporó en la cama al ver que la puerta se abría un poco.

Hola - saludó a la señora Flowers extrañada de que fuese a su habitación.

Tienes visita - dijo la mujer abriendo la puerta del todo y Elena pudo ver a Damon con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y uno de los auriculares del iPod quitado.

No sabía si dejarle pasar porque es algo tarde pero...

No, esta bien - sonrió Elena mirando al chico - Gracias.

La señora Flowers asintió sonriente y dejo a Damon pasar, quien cerró la puerta cuando ya estuvo dentro.

Lo siento, no... No he podido venir antes - dijo Damon algo avergonzado.

Ya no te esperaba - dijo Elena tratando de cubrirse un poco el pijama.

Bonito pijama - sonrió Damon al ver los dibujos infantiles - No te hacia muy de Hello Kitty.

Todos tenemos nuestros secretos - dijo Elena poniéndose colorada.

Damon se giró hacia la estantería que tenía a su derecha, viendo que estaba completamente llena de libros.

Ah, el misterio de la horrible maleta desvelado - dijo el chico señalando la estantería.

Ya te dije que no había cadáver, ¿decepcionado? - sonrió Elena.

Un poquito - sonrió él divertido y al poco empezó a reír a carcajadas. Había valido la pena esperar hasta que su padre se durmiera para salir de casa, se sentía a gusto ahí. Aún no se explicaba por qué había ido, pero no se arrepentía de ello.

Elena se incorporó un poco más en la cama para hacerle un sitio a Damon, no sabiendo muy bien donde invitarlo a sentarse, no había demasiado espacio allí, era una pequeña habitación con una cama, una estantería, un armario empotrado, y una pequeña mesita con una silla que hacia las veces de escritorio y donde reposaba el portátil de Elena.

¿Has cenado? Yo es que pensaba... Pero tengo leche con galletas si quieres.

Estoy bien, gracias - dijo Damon pasando su mano sobre algunos de los libros de Elena y sin mirarla.

¿Te gusta leer? - le pregunto Elena.

Antes me gustaba más... - murmuró él - hace tiempo que no encuentro algo que me guste - añadió y Elena no estuvo segura de que se siguiera refiriendo a la lectura.

La chica se levantó y se acercó a él junto a la estantería y sacó un pequeño cuaderno verde de piel.

¿Querrías leer esto? - le preguntó tendiéndoselo tímida.

Damon tomó el cuaderno con mucho cuidado de que sus dedos no se rozaran con los de Elena al hacerlo, luego lo abrió y observó las páginas escritas a mano.

¿Lo has escrito tú? - preguntó curioso.

Sí - sonrió Elena tímida.

¿No serán tontos relatos románticos, no? - preguntó Damon enarcando una ceja.

Léelo y lo sabrás - le sacó la lengua ella y se volvió hacia la cama a sentarse de nuevo.

Oye... - empezó él tímido llevándose una mano al cabello - cuando leíste mi expediente... Tú... Tú...

No leí nada de tus sesiones con el psicólogo, si es lo que quieres preguntar - dijo Elena - Aunque la seguridad de los archivos es un asco en este instituto - añadió.

Aún no puedo creerme que hayas jaqueado el sistema - sonrió Damon.

Si supieras lo fácil que ha sido no me darías tanto mérito - dijo Elena quitándose importancia.

Ahora mismo no sé si reírme o tenerte miedo - sonrió Damon divertido.

¿Y porqué no los leíste? - preguntó curioso volviendo al tema- Pensé que querías conocerme...

Estoy segura de que nada de lo que hubiera ahí me ayudaría a conocerte - dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Seguro que habrías encontrado muy buenas teorías sobre porqué no dejo que nadie me toque - dijo él acariciando el cuaderno.

Pero ninguna verdad - dijo ella bajando la vista - aunque aún no puedo créeme que jugaras al fútbol y que fueras miembro de la pandilla del infierno - añadió tratando de relajar el ambiente que parecía que se acababa de tensar entre ambos y la sonora carcajada de Damon le hizo ver que había tenido éxito.

Le encantaba el sonido de aquella risa, le daba pistas sobre lo que ella creía que realmente se ocultaba bajo la esquiva actitud del chico.

Eso era antes - dijo él sorprendiéndola sentándose en el otro extremo de la cama - ¿Sabes? Antes era como ellos, me gustaba ser popular, me gustaba saber lo que todos pensaban de mi, ser el centro de atención, ahora... Ahora desearía no saber lo que nadie piensa de mi - dijo mirándose las manos y ajustándose sobre ellas las largas mangas de su camiseta - A veces desearía ser...

Invisible - completó Elena y Damon levantó los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de la chica, sorprendido de que hubiera acabado su frase por él con la palabra exacta que él tenía en su cabeza. Rió un poco tímidamente volviendo la vista a sus manos.

¿Así qué ya no juegas al fútbol? - preguntó Elena.

No sabía que hubiera venido aquí a jugar al juego de las veinte preguntas - bromeó.

¿Y a qué pesabas que venías? - preguntó Elena inocentemente.

Damon levantó la mirada y volvió a encontrarse con los ojos de Elena y vio como ella desviaba la mirada hacia sus labios y se sintió terriblemente incómodo allí, sintió cómo todo el aire se vaciaba de la habitación al notar claramente lo que ella estaba pensando en ese momento.

Tengo que irme - dijo levantándose.

¿Ya? - preguntó ella extrañada ante el cambio de actitud, le parecía que el chico estaba tan contento de estar allí como ella lo estaba de que estuviese con ella.

Es tarde - dijo él colocándose el casco del iPod que llevaba aún quitado.

¿Te veo mañana? ¿A quinta hora? - preguntó esperanzada.

Hasta mañana, rarita - sonrió Damon y cogió el cuaderno verde de piel justo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta del cuarto de Elena consigo fuera.

Elena se tiró sobre la cama suspirando y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara que no se le borró en toda la noche. Aquella noche no tuvo pesadillas, tan sólo sueños hermosos.

Esa noche Damon estuvo leyendo hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Al día siguiente, Elena pensó que cada vez le costaba más fingir la sonrisa cuando veía a Caroline. Era evidente que a la rubia ella no le gustaba más que la rubia le gustaba a ella, por lo que no acababa de entender ese empeño en ser su BFF que le había dado.

Hola - la saludó con su estridente voz cantarina sentándose a su lado en la clase que compartían juntas.

Uno de los días Elena se había sentado en una bancada sin ningún espacio libre para evitarla, pero la chica sentada a su lado se fue sin decir ni pío al mirarla Caroline amenazadoramente, tal parecía que la Barbie era la reina del cotarro por allí. Elena pensó qué sería de ella cuando saliese de su pequeño reino de instituto y tuviese que enfrentarse al mundo real, y casi sintió pena por ella, hasta que vio su glacial mirada directa en ella y le recordó a todas esas chicas a las que había sufrido a lo largo de su vida y la pena se esfumó instantáneamente.

Hola - saludo Elena sacando su libro y haciendo como que repasaba.

Ser una empollona no está muy de moda - le sonrió Caroline mordiendo su bolígrafo rosa - ¿te has pensado ya lo del equipo de animadoras? - le preguntó.

No me van mucho los uniformes - respondió Elena encogiéndose de hombros, otro bonito recuerdo de sus años en el internado, el pensamiento le hizo sentir un pequeño escalofrío, pero por suerte para Elena la profesora entró en clase y la conversación con Caroline se dio por terminada.

Elena corrió más que anduvo por los pasillos de camino al teatro, y no precisamente porque llevara desde que saliera de la pensión esa mañana sin ir al baño, sino porque aquél era su momento con Damon. Por muy raro, loco, surrealista o excéntrico que aquello fuera, era lo que compartía con él. ¿Y qué eran ellos dos salvo quizá un par de chalados? ¿Qué más daba que lo que compartieran quizá fuese algo que nadie entendiese salvo ellos? Eran sus cinco minutos con aquel chico que la tenía cada vez más y más intrigada y nadie se los robaría o cuestionaría o tendría que vérselas con su ira, y Elena había aprendido una cosa o dos durante su vida como para ser alguien a quien temer enfadado.

Pero sus sueños se vieron interrumpidos cuando Stefan la paró en uno de los pasillos.

Eh, hola - la saludó con una resplandeciente sonrisa, Stefan era guapo, eso era indiscutible, pero a Elena no le gustaba lo más mínimo.

Hola - le saludó ella tímida.

¿Dónde es el fuego? - le preguntó.

¿Perdona? - no le entendió ella.

Ibas corriendo - sonrió el chico.

Ah - dijo Elena - es que... Iba al baño - decidió que era mejor la verdad que una excusa tonta, la gente corre para ir al baño, no es nada del otro mundo.

Ah, te acompaño - dijo él sonriente - el del teatro es el que está más cerca, no quiero que te pierdas - le guiñó.

No hace falta, la verdad, ya se dónde está - dijo Elena.

No es molestia, no tengo nada mejor que hacer - dijo él señalando el camino y obligándola a empezar a andar junto a él hacia el teatro si no quería quedar como una borde. Así que fue andando a su lado escuchando con asentimientos y alguna que otra sonrisa su estúpida y superficial conversación.

Cuando por fin entró en el baño de chicas, Damon ya la estaba esperando allí, pero esta vez estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho apoyado en una de las puertas y la miraba serio y no se había molestado en quitarse ningún auricular del iPod como hacia normalmente para saludarla. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Tal vez querrías que te hubiese acompañado quién se ha quedado fuera, mejor que yo - dijo, y Elena supo que estaba enfadado, pero no entendía porqué.

Damon... - intentó hablar pero él levantó una mano.

No, te dije que te ayudaría mientras que encontraras otro modo, y ya veo que has encontrado otro modo... Así que...

Damon buscó en su mochila y sacó el cuaderno verde colocándolo sobre el pecho de Elena pero sin tocarla al hacerlo en ningún momento.

Adiós, Elena - le dijo y ella tuvo que agarrar el cuaderno para que no se cayera al suelo cuando él lo soltó y salió corriendo del baño.

Damon agradeció que hubiese dos puertas de acceso a aquel sitio y así pudiera salir de allí sin tener que cruzarse con Stefan, era lo que menos le apetecía ahora.

Elena se acercó con el cuaderno aún en la mano a la taza del water.

Puedes hacerlo, puedes hacerlo, estas sola, puedes hacerlo - se dijo muy bajito, pero cada vez que se acercaba más y más temblaba.

Salió del baño corriendo y pasó junto a Stefan quien la esperaba fuera y salió corriendo tras ella.

¿Elena? - le preguntó con algo de dificultad para ponerse a su altura.

Tengo que irme a casa, no me encuentro bien - gritó ella y aceleró más aún dejándolo atrás.

Cuando el día hubo acabado, Damon se montó en el coche con un suspiro. Otro día más, un día menos y adiós instituto, adiós pueblo y adiós a todos, pensó y se quitó los auriculares creyéndose seguro. Se giró inmediatamente hacia el asiento trasero.

¡Por dios santo! - gritó al ver a Elena ahí escondida - ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¿También robas coches? ¿Pero tú que eres? - le preguntó el chico entre molesto y alucinado.

He tenido que irme a casa - dijo ella molesta sin salir de su escondite.

¿Qué? - preguntó él atónito.

Esta tarde, a quinta hora, he tenido que ir a casa por tu culpa - siguió explicando ella.

Pues haberle pedido a Stefan que entrara contigo - dijo él enfadado también - y te repito que no es mi culpa que seas rarita. Sal de mi coche - dijo y se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia el volante y ponerse los cascos.

¿Quieres que salga del asiento trasero de tu coche delante de todo el instituto? - preguntó Elena con un tono de picardía en su voz.

Damon estuvo un momento en silencio y finalmente dio un golpe al volante.

Jijijiji - se rió Elena traviesa, sabedora de que Damon jamás querría los cotilleos que ver a la chica nueva salir de su coche acarrearían - llévame a algún sitio bonito, no conozco esto y hoy libro - dijo acomodándose aún escondida.

No puedo, tengo que ir a casa- dijo Damon entre dientes.

Bueno, pues llévame a tu casa - dijo Elena.

¡No puedes! - gritó Damon volviendo a golpear el volante - Te llevaré a tu casa - dijo girándose - y luego me dejarás en paz.

Cuando ya hubo pasado el tiempo suficiente para que nadie la viera, Elena se pasó al asiento delantero del coche, con expresión entre triste y malhumorada.

Estaba muy callada, así que Damon se quitó uno de los auriculares de su iPod mientras la miraba de vez en cuando de reojo. Al poco suspiró.

No - dijo Damon.

¿No qué? - preguntó Elena girándose hacia él en el asiento.

Cualquier plan o idea loca que estés pensando como ésta de meterte en mi coche: olvídala - le dijo Damon cuando paró delante de la pensión.

¿Cómo sabes que estaba pensando en algún plan? - preguntó la chica.

Fácil, porque estás chalada - dijo Damon enfadado señalándose la sien.

¡No estoy chalada! - gritó Elena y a punto estuvo de darle un golpe, pero se acordó de que no debía tocarlo y vio en los ojos de Damon el pánico cuando se acercó a él.

No lo entiendo - dijo Elena intentando calmarse y rebuscando en su mochila el cuaderno verde y sacándolo para enseñárselo - haces todo esto - le dijo señalando algunos de los post-it de colores que había pegado en el cuaderno con anotaciones - me ayudas con mi problema cuando no tenías porqué hacerlo, y ahora de repente ¿ya no quieres volver a verme? - preguntó casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

Elena - dijo él - esto se ha acabado.

¿Esto? ¿Quieres saber qué era esto? - preguntó ella apenas conteniendo el llanto - tú eras una de las pocas personas de aquí que me gustaba... Y yo... Yo pensé que podría ayudarte - dijo saliendo del coche corriendo, no estando segura de poder contener mucho más las lágrimas delante de él.

Damon suspiró y arrancó el coche para marcharse a su casa, pensando que ella también era una de las pocas personas que le gustaba, pero sabiendo que a él nadie podía ayudarle.

Al día siguiente, Elena acudió a clases muy triste y cabizbaja. Estaba junto a su taquilla cuando Stefan se acercó a ella sonriente.

¿Todo bien ayer? - le preguntó apoyándose junto a la taquilla contigua.

Eeehhh, sí - dijo Elena acordándose por fin de que había salido huyendo de él el día anterior.

Me alegro - sonrió en chico asintiendo.

Si quieres te acompaño a clase - dijo y Elena se encogió de hombros así que el chico se despegó de la taquilla y le hizo un gesto para que lo guiara hasta su próxima clase.

A unas taquillas de distancia, aunque no juntos, Lexi, Caroline, Rebekah y Damon habían contemplado la escena. Damon se quitó uno de los auriculares al ver que las chicas cuchicheaban.

¿Has visto eso? - preguntó Lexi bajito señalando a Elena y Stefan mientras se alejaban caminando.

No soy ciega - dijo Caroline furiosa.

Oh, Caroline, pero Stefan es tuyo - dijo Rebekah, provocando que Caroline le devolviese una mirada asesina.

¿Sabéis qué? - preguntó Caroline empezando a andar con las otras siguiéndolas - Es hora de darle la bienvenida a la nueva - añadió sonriente.

A tercera hora, Elena iba corriendo porque casi llegaba tarde a clase, los pasillos comenzaban a quedarse vacíos, Lexi la había entretenido preguntándole tonterías sobre qué película quería ver al día siguiente.

Justo cuando iba a entrar en clase una mano tiró de ella y la arrastró hasta la puerta posterior del aula, se giró y vio que era Damon, debió de haberlo intuido al notar la camiseta en el firme agarre del chico.

¿Qué haces? - le preguntó Elena intentando soltarse.

Espera, por favor - le pidió Damon y vio que la profesora se acercaba a entrar en clase y cuando Elena giró su mirada hacia donde miraba él, vio cómo a la mujer le caía encima un cubo con pintura y brillantinas.

Elena casi no oía los gritos de la profesora preguntando quien había sido ni las risitas en clase, ella miraba a Damon, quien le pareció que estaba atento a todos los sonidos que llegaban desde el aula y al que le pareció por un momento ver sonreír.

Oh - dijo Elena cayendo en la cuenta - Era a mí - añadió - Por eso Lexi... Han sido ellas - dijo empezando a tener casi un ataque de ansiedad al pensar en que otra vez volvía a aquello, en que otra vez volvía a sufrir eso de nuevo sin saber ni porqué, sin tener ni un motivo - Era a mí, era yo a quien…

Aquí no - le dijo Damon con expresión preocupada buscando sus ojos.

Ellas iban... Iban a... - Elena parecía no oír al chico y balbuceaba perdida entre sus recuerdos y lo que Damon acababa de evitar, hasta que notó la mano, esta vez la mano sin nada de camiseta, del chico sobre su mejilla y paró de hablar para mirarle a los ojos, al notar esa suave caricia.

Elena - le susurró él - Ven conmigo.

Ella le asintió y Damon la guió con la otra mano con la que aún la sujetaba por la muñeca hasta fuera del instituto.

* * *

Gracias x leerme!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Elena se dejó llevar por Damon como una autómata hasta fuera del instituto. Balbuceaba algo ininteligible cuando el chico la metió en su coche y le puso el cinturón de seguridad para sacarla de allí.

Estaba empezando a preocuparse seriamente por ella cuando aparcó el coche en la vieja leñera abandonada a las afueras del pueblo y que últimamente se había convertido en su refugio secreto.

La llevó dentro hasta arriba sujeta por la muñeca, pero la chica le seguía sin parecer del todo consciente de donde estaba siendo llevada. Parecía completamente perdida en su pesadilla, y Damon ya no sabía muy bien qué hacer para hacerla reaccionar.

La sentó junto a él en la manta en el suelo y la atrajo hacia sí para acariciarle suavemente la espalda y consolarla apoyando su mejilla sobre los cabellos de la chica.

Shhh, ya... Ya... - trataba de calmarla - ya pasó, Elena, ya pasó - le susurraba - Shhh, estás a salvo.

Elena se relajó ante el contacto y las caricias del chico y poco a poco fue volviendo a le realidad y siendo consciente de qué era todo lo que le había pasado. Se dio cuenta de con quién estaba y se dio cuenta de que ¡la estaba abrazando!

Se apartó de él de golpe avergonzada de haber perdido tan completamente el control de todo que él se había tenido que ver obligado a tocarla.

Lo siento - dijo agachando la mirada - lo siento muchísimo, es... Es sólo que...

No pasa nada, Elena. No pasa nada - le sonrió él y le dio un pequeño golpecito con el hombro con el suyo para que se tranquilizara y parara de balbucear.

Gracias - dijo Elena mirándolo a los ojos - No tenías porqué ayudarme y…

No podía permitir que te hicieran eso - dijo Damon serio.

¿Cómo lo has sabido? - preguntó Elena asombrada.

Las oí esta mañana, y conozco a Caroline… créeme, sé de lo que es capaz - dijo el chico apartándole la mirada.

Pues Caroline no sabe de lo que soy capaz yo - dijo Elena con gesto firme - Y te aseguro que no es un estúpido cubo con pintura.

Deberías ignorarlas - dijo Damon.

¿Como haces tú? - le preguntó Elena - Lo siento - se disculpó al ver su expresión dolorida.

Te llevaré a casa - dijo Damon.

Elena no añadió nada más, le pareció que la conversación estaba finalizada, y después de todo lo que el chico había hecho por ella ese día no quiso presionarle más, así que le asintió y Damon la llevó a su casa.

Por la tarde, Elena acunaba a la pequeña Emily en la hamaquita para que durmiese su siesta después de la merienda. Su madre se había ido a un acto benéfico y no regresaría hasta la noche.

Elijah entró en la habitación intentando no hacer mucho ruido.

Hola - dijo hablando bajito.

Se ha dormido - dijo Elena seria.

Oye… lo siento - dijo acercándose.

¿Lo sientes? - preguntó Elena enarcando una ceja.

Las chicas… Lexi… me contó lo que trataron de hacerte - dijo bajando la cabeza.

Ah - murmuró Elena y se acercó a por una mantita para poner sobre la pequeña Emily.

Elijah se acercó y se sentó junto a ella en el suelo.

Sólo era una broma - comenzó - una tontería… - las disculpó.

Claro… no pasa nada - dijo Elena con la sonrisa fingida más perfecta que pudo, y Elijah se la debió de tragar, porque la correspondió con una sonrisa tímida.

Entiendo que no quieras venir mañana al cine si es que…

No, claro que voy a ir al cine - siguió sonriendo Elena - Sólo era una broma tonta, ¿verdad?

Guai - asintió el chico.

Elena se acomodó contra el sofá y se pensó un poco lo que iba a preguntar antes de hacerlo, pero su curiosidad le pudo más.

Oye Eli - comenzó - El otro día… cuando me dijisteis que Damon era parte del grupo… pero ¿cambió?

Es una larga historia - dijo Elijah poniéndose algo tenso.

Tengo tiempo - sonrió Elena señalando a su hermana que estaba dormida tranquilamente en la hamaca.

Elijah se revolvió un poco en su sitio y finalmente suspiró.

Nosotros éramos amigos desde pequeños, en un pueblo como este conoces a todo el mundo - comenzó - y al ser todos de la misma edad pues jugábamos juntos, íbamos juntos a clase… y esas cosas…

Luego comenzamos el instituto y entramos todos en el equipo de fútbol. Damon acababa de cortar por entonces con Caroline cuando pasó.

¿Con Caroline? - a Elena se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

Sí, ella estaba encaprichada con él desde hacía mucho… y al final él salió con ella, aunque creo que nunca le gustó de verdad, y eso Caroline aún no se lo ha perdonado - dijo encogiendo los hombros.

Has dicho ¿cuando pasó? - preguntó Elena tratando de borrar de su mente la imagen de Caroline recolgada de algún modo a Damon, aquella pareja le parecía de lo más surrealista.

Un sábado, volviendo de un partido de fútbol, llovía… Damon volvía con su madre en el coche… tuvieron un accidente…

Oh - Elena se llevó la mano a la boca al imaginarse cómo habría acabado aquello.

Ella murió - añadió Elijah.

Oh, Dios - susurró Elena con lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos, ella había perdido a sus padres muy pequeña y sabía lo que era aquello.

El coche cayó por el puente al río, Damon pudo salir del coche, lo encontraron desmayado junto al arcén, dicen que había subido a pedir ayuda… pero no consiguió la ayuda a tiempo - la mirada de Elijah se ensombreció al acordarse de todo aquello.

¿Y le dejasteis? ¿Cuando más lo necesitaba? - preguntó Elena elevando un poco el tono de voz atónita.

Tú no lo entiendes… estuvo mucho tiempo en el hospital, fuimos a verlo, estaba como loco, gritaba, parecía que oía voces… lo tenían casi todo el rato sedado… y después… cuando salió… ya no quiso acercarse más a nosotros, no quería que nadie se le acercara, no quería que nadie…

Lo tocara - completó Elena con voz bajita, Elijah asintió.

Stefan y Tyler se cebaron con él, no lo entiendo, pero les encantaba dejarlo en ridículo, reírse de él… y Caroline les dijo a todo el mundo que ella le había dejado a él porque ya estaba empezando a volverse loco… todo el mundo la creyó. Con el tiempo se ha calmado la cosa y bueno… luego has llegado tú - concluyó.

¿Y tú? - Elena no entendía la actitud del chico, parecía una buena persona, pero no entendía por qué no había hecho nada nunca para defender o ayudar a Damon cuando éste lo había necesitado.

Damon tampoco me habla, Elena… ¿qué voy a hacer yo? ¿Dejar a mis amigos?

Elena estuvo a punto de decirle que eso no eran amigos, que eran una panda de desgraciados, que debía de buscar mejor a sus amigos, pero pensó que si no se había dado cuenta ya de ello por sí solo, que Elena no se lo iba a hacer ver en una conversación de media hora. Además, lo necesitaba dentro del grupo para seguir con sus planes.

Al día siguiente, Elena llegó a la puerta del cine a la hora que Elijah le había dicho que habían quedado, pero cinco minutos más tarde.

Hola chicos - saludó como si tal cosa acercándose a ellos.

Hola - la saludó Stefan alegrándose al instante al verla y la mirada que Caroline les dirigió le dio a Elena la pista que necesitaba.

Hola Stefan - le saludó acercándose a él de entre el resto del grupo - ¿Qué, ya tenemos peli? - le preguntó centrando su mirada sólo en él.

Puedes elegir tú si quieres - dijo Stefan, y a Elena le pareció casi oír crujir al entrecejo de Caroline mientras que éste se arrugaba y estuvo a punto de reírse a carcajadas.

Pero será una peli de chicas - se quejó Tyler.

Ah, no. La nueva de Marvel - sonrió Elena y Stefan encantado la tomó del brazo para guiarla hasta la taquilla.

A la noche, Damon estaba intranquilo sentado sobre la cama de Elena.

No le había gustado cómo habían acabado el día anterior, y pensó que la chica quizá pasara sola la tarde del sábado, así que, aunque tuvo que esperar hasta que su padre se durmiera delante del televisor, se le ocurrió pasarse un rato a verla.

Al haberse hecho algo tarde, no había pedido permiso a la señora Flowers para poder entrar a visitar a Elena, pero al ver la ventana de la chica abierta trepó hasta ella pensando que Elena le dejaría entrar, sorprendiéndose al encontrar la habitación vacía, pero decidiendo quedarse a esperarla, quizá hubiese ido a dar un paseo o algo, pensó.

Unas voces en el exterior le hicieron dar un salto en la cama.

Era Elena, pero no estaba sola: estaba con Stefan. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Le daba tiempo a esconderse? ¿Cómo iba a explicarle a Elena qué estaba ahí? ¿Qué le diría Stefan?

No tuvo tiempo de pensar, estaban demasiado cerca y se encerró en el baño de la joven.

Se puso los auriculares del ipod y se sentó en el suelo abrazándose a sus rodillas, aislándolos de él, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que ninguno abriese la puerta, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Stefan no se quedara allí, deseando con todas sus fuerzas no haber ido esa noche a visitar a Elena.

Gracias por acompañarme hasta la puerta, Stefan, y hasta la puerta de la habitación - señaló Elena algo incómoda - No hacía falta.

Quería asegurarme de que llegabas a salvo a casa - sonrió el chico acercándose un poco a Elena.

Bueno… ya lo has hecho - dijo ella apartándose - Gracias… esto… estoy cansada… nos vemos el lunes - trató de despedirse amablemente.

Hasta el lunes - dijo Stefan y acercó su cara haciéndole un gesto a Elena con un dedo sobre la mejilla para que la chica le diera un beso.

Elena se acercó a depositarle el beso en la mejilla y por suerte leyó a tiempo las intenciones del chico cuando estuvo a punto de girarse para atrapar la boca de la chica con la suya.

Hasta el lunes - le despidió apresurándose a cerrar la puerta ahora algo incómoda.

Una cosa era pegarse a Stefan y reírle todas sus estúpidas gracias una noche por el placer de ver retorcerse a Caroline e irse poniendo poco a poco cada vez más verde y otra muy distinta era dejarle que se tomara ningún tipo de libertad con ella.

Elena se desperezó sintiéndose de pronto bastante cansada. Fingir no era lo suyo y se había pasado gran parte de la tarde haciéndolo.

Abrió el armario para sacar su pijama y pensó que una ducha la reconfortaría y la ayudaría a conciliar mejor el sueño, se quitó la ropa dejándola en la cesta y se envolvió en el pequeño albornoz para ir al baño.

Al abrir la puerta del baño casi se cae de culo al suelo. Sentado abrazado a sus rodillas estaba Damon, quien levantó la cabeza al ella abrir la puerta.

¡Damon! - gritó con el corazón en la boca - Pero qué… pero cómo…

Soy un idiota - dijo el chico agachando la cabeza.

Pero tú… pero qué… - Elena aún no sabía muy bien ni qué hacía ahí ni cuando había entrado.

Yo pensando que pasarías la tarde sola, y fíjate… qué equivocado estaba - cerró los ojos un momento - Si ya se ha ido ya puedo salir - dijo dando un salto para levantarse.

Elena se acercó a él.

¿Pero porqué no me habías dicho que ibas a venir? - le preguntó.

¿Para que me dijeras que habías quedado con Stefan?

¡Yo no he quedado con Stefan! - gritó Elena furiosa.

¡Pues no es lo que parecía! - gritó Damon enfadado también.

¿Y a ti qué te importa con quien yo quede, eh? ¿Por qué te importa? - le dijo Elena acercándose un poco más, no sabía porqué pero estaba completamente furiosa con el hecho de que Damon pensara que ella hubiese quedado con Stefan, y lo estaba pagando con él, con su ceguera y que se empeñara en no escucharla.

Se acercó a acariciar la cara de Damon para tratar de calmarse, recordando la tarde anterior en que él la había abrazado y pensando que la dejaría repetirlo, pensando que quizá sólo necesitaba eso para hacerlo reaccionar y poder hablar.

Damon se apartó horrorizado, y al apartarse Elena tiró sin querer de uno de los auriculares del iPod sacándoselo de la oreja.

¡Al menos Stefan me deja tocarle! - le gritó, pensando en cómo el chico hasta había intentado besarla momentos antes.

Damon sintió como una descarga lo recorría, se sintió terriblemente mal, enfermo, quiso vomitar, y no le importó si tocaba a Elena o no al apartarla para salir de allí huyendo como alma que llevaba el diablo.

Mierda - murmuró Elena arrepentida de decirle aquello.

Tomó los pantalones del pijama poniéndoselos bajo el pequeño albornoz para salir corriendo detrás de él, descalza y con aquella vestimenta. Lo alcanzó justo en el momento en el que el chico cerraba la puerta del coche consigo dentro y empezó a aporrear el cristal.

Damon, Damon por favor - decía dando golpes, Damon se agarraba al volante del vehículo sin mirarla - Damon lo siento, perdóname, lo siento… Damon, ábreme, por favor, perdona, ábreme - le pedía dando golpes, Damon cerró los ojos.

Elena dejó de aporrear el cristal y se quedó un momento callada esperando por ver si el chico se movía o hacía algún gesto que le indicara si finalmente iba a abrir la puerta o no.

Damon… hace frío - dijo agarrándose los brazos, estaba descalza sobre el suelo y no llevaba nada bajo el albornoz.

Damon se giró a ella y abrió los ojos, dio un suspiro y Elena oyó cómo se abrían los seguros del coche. Sonriente dio la vuelta y se metió en el asiento del copiloto, Damon encendió la calefacción en el momento en que ella cerró la puerta.

Gracias - susurró Elena.

Luego no querrás que te llame chalada, pero vas a pillar una pulmonía por salir así de casa - le dijo él señalando sus pies descalzos.

No me has dejado otra opción, has salido corriendo - se explicó Elena como si aquello fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

No me querías allí - dijo Damon girándose hacia el volante.

Al único al que no quería allí era a Stefan, pero el tío es duro de mollera - dijo Elena cruzándose de brazos molesta.

Damon se giró hacia ella, comprobando en su mirada toda la verdad que había en sus palabras.

Lo siento - dijo el chico y Elena se relajó.

Yo también lo siento - dijo ella.

No se me da bien confiar en la gente… ya no… - musitó él agachando la vista.

Elijah me ha contado… - empezó Elena y Damon levantó la cabeza mirándola de golpe.

¡No! - dijo saltando de nuevo, Damon parecía siempre estar a punto de explotar, como en tensión.

No pasa nada, Damon, yo también…

¿Tú también qué? ¿Crees que compartimos un problema? ¿Que puedes ayudarme porque tú también perdiste a tus padres? - le dijo el chico volviendo a enfadarse.

Pero Damon, yo… sólo… Eli me…

No tienes NI IDEA - le gritó.

Damon… pero déj…

NI IDEA - volvió a gritar.

Se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz y suspiró varias veces antes de volver a hablar.

Elena, por favor, es tarde, no tenía que haber venido, y no quiero seguir discutiendo, y estás descalza y a medio vestir, déjalo estar, y sigue ignorándome por los pasillos -

Pero Damon… - intentó ella hacerle entender acercándose un poco a él - Yo también perdí a mis padres, sé lo que es eso…

Elena - dijo Damon mirándola a los ojos - Yo maté a mi madre, por mi culpa está muerta, no creo que sepas lo que es eso - dijo el chico con la más dolorida de las miradas.

Sal del coche, por favor - le pidió con un hilo del voz colocándose el auricular del iPod que aún llevaba caído y girándose hacia la ventana para no verla.

Elena estuvo a punto de salirse, hasta que lo oyó sollozar, el chico trataba de contener el llanto, era obvio, temblaba levemente y se ocultaba de ella, notó como el volumen de la música de sus auriculares subía.

Ella no iba a hacer como todos los demás, ella no iba a dejarlo solo, ella había tenido a alguien que la había ayudado y eso la había hecho salir adelante, Damon fue la primera persona que la ayudó cuando llegó allí a esa nueva vida, y ella lo iba a ayudar, quisiera él o no.

Se acercó a él y lo rodeó con los brazos, tratando al principio de no tocarlo por ninguna parte que no estuviera cubierta por ropa, aunque tirando sin querer de uno de los auriculares del iPod, y Damon la sorprendió girándose y abrazándose a ella, enterrando su cara en la calidez de la joven, derrumbándose sobre ella envuelto en llantos, porque Elena no lo sabía, pero cuando ella lo había abrazado, era la primera vez en mucho mucho tiempo, en que Damon notaba que él realmente le importaba a alguien.

* * *

Gracias por leerme!


	5. Chapter 5

**Muchas gracias por todas las reviews, de verdad que estoy emocionada de que la historia esté gustando tanto...**

**se que tengo muchos secretos aun metidos, pero eso es lo bueno no? :) en cursiva voy a meteros un fb del accidente... ya que Damon no suelta ni papa os lo cuento yo, jejejeje**

**Gracias otra vez y os dejo con el capi, xoxo**

BSO Capi - watch?v=JLS378rCjxw

* * *

**_Capítulo 5_**

_Damon y Laura, su madre, volvían de un partido, llovía tanto que al chico le costaba ver lo que tenía delante de él en la carretera, por eso iba controlando la velocidad y con cuidado._

_Ha sido un gran partido, Damon - le sonrió su madre desde el asiento del copiloto - Qué pena que tu padre no haya podido verte jugar. La próxima vez, ¿verdad?_

_Sí… - asintió Damon sin hacerle demasiado caso, ya se había cansado de intentar impresionar a su padre con el fútbol, estaba visto que no le importaba nada de lo que él hiciera, fuese lo que fuese._

_Tu padre te quiere, Damon - le dijo su madre, como sabiendo lo que estaba pensando._

_"Debería demostrarlo más" - pensó Damon serio apretando el volante._

_Laura se revolvió un poco en el asiento, estaba incómoda con todo aquello, cansada y harta de cómo últimamente su marido la trataba a sus hijos y a ella, sin que ellos hubieran hecho nada por merecerse el cambio, él era quien había cambiado, ¿la bebida quizá?_

_Ni Damon ni Andie merecían que su padre prácticamente les ignorara cuando no les trataba mal, y menos ella._

_Fue dándole vueltas a todo aquello en el viaje de vuelta a casa._

_¿Y si le daba un ultimátum? Quizá era eso lo que necesitaba, saber que las cosas no podrían continuar así, saber que los perdería si no cambiaba. Sí, eso era lo que iba a hacer._

_"Voy a dejarlo" - pensó._

_Damon en ese momento se giró hacia ella._

_- ¡Damon, cuidado! - gritó Laura señalando la carretera, un árbol caído del camino, probablemente derribado por la tormenta se había caído sobre su lado de la calzada. El chico trató de no arroyar al árbol caído, pero al hacerlo el vehículo se descontroló comenzando a derrapar, dio una vuelta de campana y salió de la calzada precipitándose sobre el puente._

Elena notó cómo Damon se movía un poco, y se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo era volver a colocarse el auricular de su iPod que se había caído.

No quiero volver a casa - dijo separándose de ella y sentándose de nuevo en su asiento alejado, tratando de aparentar que no acababa de llorar mares sobre su regazo.

¿Crees que la señora Flowers llamará a la policía si me ve durmiendo en el coche aquí afuera? - preguntó con una fingida sonrisa.

¿Vas a dormir aquí? - preguntó Elena alucinada.

No tengo otro sitio donde ir - dijo él encogiéndose de hombros con su vista aún girada hacia la carretera.

Hace frío - dijo Elena.

Tengo una manta en el maletero- le respondió Damon, y a ella le pareció que quizá no era aquella la primera vez en que el chico dormía en el coche.

Vale - dijo Elena por toda respuesta y empezó a echar el asiento hacia atrás para colocarlo en una posición más tumbada.

¿Qué haces? - preguntó el chico girándose hacia ella.

No pretenderás que te deje aquí sólo a la intemperie, ¿verdad?

No vas a quedarte a dormir en mi coche a medio vestir, hace frío - dijo Damon molesto viendo que ella seguía acomodando el asiento y ahora acomodaba su postura, cuando se giró el albornoz se abrió un poco y Damon notó claramente que no llevaba nada debajo de él, y su respiración se aceleró un poco dilatandose sus pupilas.

¿No tenías una manta? - preguntó ella - Pues sácala - le señaló.

No hay suficiente para los dos - protestó él.

Bueno, no importa, yo estoy bien - sonrió la chica y se abrazó a sus rodillas subiendo sus desnudos pies al asiento para frotárselos un poco.

Ahg! - protestó Damon - me iré a cualquier otro sitio o me iré a casa, sal del coche - dijo y empezó a arrancar.

Como llevaban un buen rato allí con la calefacción puesta y el coche de Damon no es que fuera un último modelo como el de Elijah, la batería falló y el coche no arrancaba.

Mierda - murmuró.

¿Qué pasa? - se preocupó Elena al verle la expresión y por el ahogado ruido del motor.

No arranca - dijo Damon y empezó a reírse a carcajadas - el puto coche no arranca - dijo apoyando su cabeza sobre el volante.

_Damon abrió los ojos con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y en el costado. Le costó poco tiempo saber dónde se encontraba y recordar qué es lo que había pasado._

_¡Mamá! - fue lo primero que dijo girándose hacia la mujer en el coche._

_Estoy bien, estoy bien - le respondió ella con apenas fuerzas._

_El agua empezaba a entrar por todos los orificios del coche y empezaba a llegarles ya a las caderas. Damon comenzó a pelearse con el cinturón de seguridad desesperado._

_"Tranquilo… tranquilo"… le pareció oír a su madre que decía, la vista se le nublaba un poco y el costado le dolía muchísimo._

_Recordó que tenía una pequeña navaja en el bolsillo, en su llavero de casa, y se levantó para cogerlo, el agua le llegaba ya a la altura casi de los hombros, comenzó a cortar primero el cinturón de seguridad de su madre y cuando hubo acabado empezó con el suyo, el agua ya le llegaba al cuello._

_Hay que salir de aquí - le dijo a su madre._

_Yo no puedo, mi pierna… - dijo ella señalándose, el agua ya casi les cubría por completo inundando la pequeña estancia del vehículo, que se quedó completamente a oscuras._

_Sal tú - fue lo último que oyó decir a su madre antes de que el agua les hiciera imposible hablar._

_El pecho le dolía mucho, no había tomado aire antes de que el agua les cubriese por completo, y no paraba de empujar la puerta tratando de liberar la pierna atrapada de su madre, estaba a punto de desmayarse._

_Laura le tomó de la cabeza sujetando su cara entre las manos._

_"Vete" - le dijo - "¡Vete!"_

_Damon negó con la cabeza y siguió tratando de solarla, pero sin conseguirlo. Laura le dio un empujón para que dejara de intentarlo y negó con la cabeza._

Damon suspiró y sacó la llave del contacto.

Al final parece que me tendré que quedar aquí - musitó el chico.

A no ser... - comenzó Elena.

Oh - dijo Damon girándose hacia ella y al hacerlo vio como la sonrisa de Elena se iba ampliando por momentos hasta hacerse más y más luminosa, llenando por completo su cara.

Lo tenías planeado desde un principio - dijo Damon cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose contra el cristal.

Oh, claro - dijo Elena poniendo los ojos en blanco - todo perfectamente amañado, porque yo soy así, tengo una bola mágica que ve el futuro y leo los pensamientos - dijo volviendo a poner los ojos en blanco.

Damon no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas ante ese comentario de Elena.

No voy a quedarme a dormir contigo - dijo Damon serio, tras dejar de reír.

Pues no te quedes, nadie te ha invitado - dijo Elena haciéndole un gesto como para que se marchara y acomodándose contra el asiento del copiloto cerrando los ojos.

¿Sabes que estás muy chalada? - le preguntó el chico.

Eso dicen - dijo ella sin abrir los ojos ni moverse - sobre todo un tío muy raro del instituto, que no quiere que nadie le toque - añadió sacándole la lengua, y haciendo reír al chico a carcajadas.

Vas a pillar una pulmonía - dijo Damon viendo como volvía a frotarse los pies al haber empezado a dejar de hacer efecto la calefacción.

Pues será tu culpa por no sacar la manta - dijo Elena subiéndose un poco más sobre el cuello el albornoz.

Unos minutos más tarde y viendo que no conseguía ni conseguiría nada, Damon claudicó.

Ahg, está bien, vamos - dijo y abrió la puerta para salir del coche.

Damon se acercó hasta el asiento del copiloto y le abrió la puerta a Elena aún con gesto enfadado. La chica sonriente salió del coche y Damon bajó la mirada hasta sus pies desnudos sobre la acera. Dio un gruñido mientras que se colocaba las mangas de la camiseta y se agachó para tomarla en brazos y empezar a andar con ella hacia la pensión.

Elena pensaba que para haberle dicho que no lo tocara últimamente lo hacía mucho, se le escapó una risita.

Cállate - dijo Damon enfadado entre dientes.

No he dicho nada - dijo Elena con fingida inocencia.

Pero lo estabas pensando - añadió Damon en el mismo tono enfadado, y ella volvió a soltar una pequeña risita.

Cuando llegaron delante de la puerta Damon la soltó en el suelo sin ningún miramiento.

Oh, no he cogido las llaves - dijo Elena mirándose en los bolsillos del albornoz.

Genial - se quejó Damon llevándose la mano a la cara - la noche mejora por momentos.

La culpa es tuya, si no hubieras salido corriendo de esa manera… - Elena se detuvo en seco ante la dura mirada que Damon le lanzó en ese momento - Lo siento - se disculpó al recordar el por qué había salido de su habitación enfadado.

Antes entré por la ventana, sigue abierta - dijo Damon serio empezando a andar hacia allí.

Damon y Elena se ayudaron mutuamente a subir a la ventana del cuarto de la chica y por fin entraron.

Lo primero que hizo Elena al entrar fue buscar unos calcetines calentitos en su cajón y ponérselos en los pies, empezaba a tenerlos como dos pedazos de hielo.

Damon se había quedado en pie apoyado en la puerta y observaba a la chica mientras que cogía las cosas de la habitación, otra almohada para el chico y unas mantas que echó en el suelo, ya que pensaba que por nada del mundo iba a querer compartir la cama con ella, y no quería presionarlo y que volvieran a discutir y acabase durmiendo en el coche, ahora que finalmente le tenia ahí en su habitación.

Elena pasó al baño a quitarse el albornoz y ponerse la parte de arriba del pijama y la ropa interior que no se había puesto antes con las prisas, dejando lo de ducharse ya para por la mañana, estaba deseando acostarse, la tarde y la noche habían sido toda una montaña rusa de emociones para ella y la habían drenado completamente de energía.

Al salir del baño vio que Damon estaba ya tumbado boca arriba sobre la alfombra con la manta echada encima y los cascos del iPod puestos y los ojos cerrados, con una mano detrás de la cabeza y la otra sobre el pecho.

Vale, pues buenas noches a ti también - dijo Elena molesta pasando sobre él y echándose en la cama tapándose también con la manta.

_Damon salió a la orilla arrastrándose, el nadar hasta la superficie lo había cansado mucho, apenas tenía fuerzas, y el dolor en el pecho era casi insoportable, tenía lucecitas en los ojos, y su visión se nublaba. Pero eso no lo detuvo._

_Como pudo, a veces arrastrándose a veces andando empezó a andar, a trepar por la pared que llegaba a la carretera._

_Cuando sus manos tocaron el frío asfalto, estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento, no sabía qué heridas podía tener, pero lo que sí sabía es que a su madre no le quedaba demasiado tiempo. Con las últimas fuerzas que tuvo se levantó para tratar de hacer señas a los vehículos que llegaran en ese momento al puente, al levantarse el dolor fue tan grande que del mismo impulsó cayó hacia atrás sobre el suelo, quedando tendido sobre la carretera inconsciente._

Elena se giró en la cama y se asomó con cuidado hacia el suelo, donde Damon estaba durmiendo. Hacía rato que había notado el cambio en la respiración del chico, por lo que no quería hacer ruido y que se despertara.

Observó su perfil a la luz de la luna, era un chico muy guapo, y ahora dormido tenia una expresión tranquila, relajada, algo que Elena no le había visto muy frecuentemente, con aquella expresión estaba mucho más guapo. Suspiró y volvió a echarse para el otro lado a dormir, pensando que lo único que deseaba era que se subiera a la cama junto a ella y volviera a abrazarla con sus cálidos brazos.

Damon se medio despertó oyendo algún ruido en la habitación, cerró los ojos para volver a dormirse cuando lo oyó claramente. "Damon" susurrado por los labios de Elena. Ahora no se podía volver a dormir.

Elena se movía un poco en la cama y suspiraba a veces, y otras veces volvía a nombrarle entre sueños.

Cogió la almohada de debajo de su cabeza y se la puso encima, tratando de dejar fuera todo lo que estaba oyendo: Elena estaba soñando con él, y en el sueño no es que estuvieran jugando a las cartas precisamente.

Cuando lo de la almohada no funcionó, se incorporó sentado en la alfombra empezando a notar que le faltaba algo el oxígeno en aquel cuarto.

"Damon" volvió a susurrar la chica de nuevo, la forma en que susurraba su nombre, l forma en que su cuerpo se curvaba y se movía en la cama a la luz de la luna, con el cabello revuelto y la boca entreabierta estaba empezando a hacerle cosas a su propio cuerpo, estaba empezando a afectarle de verdad.

Vio como la chica se metía una mano bajo la camiseta y aquello ya sí que fue demasiado para él. Dio un salto y reprimió con todas sus fuerzas el impulso de ser él quien metiera su mano bajo la camiseta de la chica para hacer realidad con ella todo lo que estaba soñando y con sumo sigilo comenzó a salir de la habitación, rezando porque el coche ahora sí que arrancara.

Elena se desperezó la mañana del domingo y lo primero que hizo fue asomarse a ver a su "compañero de cuarto", descubriendo con tristeza que Damon no estaba. Corrió hacia la ventana para asomarse a la calle, y allí pudo comprobar que el coche también había desaparecido.

No se enfadó con él, tan solo sintió pena, pena de que se hubiera ido sin que hablaran, y pena de no tener cómo poder contactar con él, ya que no habían aún intercambiado teléfonos móviles, y no sabía donde vivía, no sabía ni donde estaba la leñera a la que Damon la había llevado a las afueras del pueblo, porque no se había quedado bien con el camino cuando llegaron ahí. Era imposible contactar con él.

El domingo por la tarde, Elena decidió volver a mandar un mail a su tía, ya que esta le había respondido.

**_To: _**_Elena_

**_From: _**_Jenna_

**_Asunto:_**_ Me alegro por ti_

_Cariño, cómo me alegra saber que estás bien, que has encontrado a gente que te cuida y te ayuda. En cuanto pueda me escapo y pasamos unos días juntas. _

_Siento mucho que mi madre no haya sido para ti una abuela, pero ya sabes que ha pagado contigo los pecados de los demás, pecados que tú no cometiste, pero gracias a dios todo eso queda en el pasado y tú eres una chica fuerte, Elena, veo a mi hermana reflejada en ti, espero que todo te vaya muy bien. Y quiero que me cuentes todo todo todo de ese alguien especial!_

_Te echo mucho, mucho de menos._

**_From: _**_Elena_

**_To: _**_Jenna_

**_Asunto: _**_Yo también te echo de menos._

_Hola, te echo mucho de menos. Echo de menos nuestras charlas por la noche, echo de menos tu risa y tus consejos, que ahora me vendrían tan bien… aquí estoy un poco sola, pero sí que hay alguien especial, pero él está muy solo, creo que más solo que yo y aunque no te lo creas es más cabezota que yo también. ¿Crees que hago mal en ayudarle aunque parezca que él no quiera? Yo creo que necesita mi ayuda, aunque si te confieso un secreto… yo lo necesito más a él._

El lunes Elena iba hacia su taquilla y suspiró cuando se encontró con las rubias allí, pero puso la mejor de sus sonrisas y se acercó a ellas.

Hola chicas - saludó cuando llegó allí.

Hola - sonrieron todas saludándola a la vez, aquello le dio un poco de grima.

En la taquilla, Elena vio que había una bolsa pequeña, pero no quiso abrirla delante de ellas, la tomó disimuladamente y se giró.

¿Y eso? - preguntó Caroline.

Eh, qué tarde es ¿no? Tengo test en historia a primera hora, ¿nos vemos luego en la comida? - preguntó Elena ocultando la bolsa de Caroline, Elena no tenía ni idea de que ella ya sabía quién había puesto la bolsa allí, porque lo había visto hacerlo sin que él lo supiera.

Claro - sonrió Caroline y Elena se marchó.

Caroline ya tenia lo que quería, la reacción de Elena al ver el regalo que había en su taquilla, y con eso se dio la vuelta y se fue con su corte de seguidoras hacia su clase.

Cuando Elena llegó a clase, abrió la bolsa emocionada y vio que había un pequeño osito de peluche dentro, con una nota.

_"Para que lo contrates de vigilante de cuarto, que se te cuela cualquiera. D."._

Eso era lo único que ponía en la nota, pero la sonrisa de Elena se amplió de oreja a oreja,, pero ¿qué significaba aquello? Porque con Damon estaba siendo todo una de cal y como mil o más de arena, o ¿era al revés? Nunca había tenido muy claro cómo era ese refrán, pero lo que quedaba claro es que con Damon no sabia a qué atenerse, desaparecía de su cuarto el sábado de madrugada, para aparecer con un regalo el lunes, y por supuesto no se lo daba él, lo había dejado en su taquilla.

Damon estaba sentado en la biblioteca, era uno de sus sitios favoritos en el instituto, porque la mayoría de los alumnos no entraban ahí en todo el día, y los que menos pisaban aquel sitio eran los miembros del equipo de fútbol o las animadoras.

Por eso le extrañó mucho que Caroline Forbes fuese la persona que acabara de entrar por la puerta, pero lo que más le sorprendió es que parecía que le estaba buscando a él, porque al verle ahí sentado le sonrió y comenzó a andar en dirección hacia él.

El chico se puso tenso nada más verla, se quitó el auricular del iPod y esperó mientras que llegaba hacia él. Caroline se sentó frente a él en la mesa de la biblioteca, primero se miró las uñas con una perfecta manicura y luego le miró directamente a los ojos, con una malévola sonrisa.

- No - dijo Damon con una voz ahogada por el miedo.

* * *

**Gracias x leerme! :) **

**Ahora me quedo esperando a leeros yo ;) comentad comentad! **


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: Muchas gracias a todos por la acogida, de verdad que estoy muy feliz de ver todas las reviews y ver cuánto os mola la historia, me hacéis muy feliz, sois el mejor regalo... así que aquí me veis dándole a la tecla cuando mis enanos ya se han acostado para traeros mi regalillo de navidad, el nuevo capi... muchos secretos se revelan aquí ;)**

**Una vez más gracias y espero que lo disfrutéis, puede que ande unos días desaparecida, porque son fiestas y tal... pero intentaré actualizar pronto. xoxo**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

_Caroline le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y él le dio un beso en la nariz._

_Os veo luego, chicos - les sonrió Stefan despidiéndose de ellos con su bolsa deportiva al hombro._

_Claro - sonrió Damon y besó a Caroline en los labios, quien le correspondió con una risita._

_Al los pocos minutos y cuando Stefan ya no podía verlos se separó de ella._

_Esto no funciona, Car - le dijo dando un bufido._

_Sólo necesita un poco más de tiempo - se quejó la rubia animadora._

_Car, llevamos un mes con esto, y Stefan sigue sin saber ni que existes - protestó Damon._

_Seguro que se muere de celos, ¿no te ha comentado nada? - le preguntó ella._

_Damon se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se tuvo que apoyar en uno de los bancos para no caerse, no era la primera vez que sentía un dolor así, últimamente le había pasado demasiado, empezaba a preocuparse._

_ ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Caroline echándose sobre él._

_Es sólo un dolor de cabeza, estoy bien - dijo el chico quitándole importancia mientras que se frotaba las sienes con ambas manos._

_Anda, llévame a casa - dijo la chica tendiéndole la mano, él cogió la bolsa de deportes del suelo y después la mano de la chica para llevarla hasta su coche, continuando su farsa._

_Ambos eran observados por todo el instituto, Damon sabía lo que pensaban de ellos: la pareja perfecta, la perfecta historia de amor, el capitán del equipo de fútbol y la capitana del equipo de animadoras, un sueño hecho realidad, la envidia de todos. Si tan solo supieran lo falso que era todo aquello._

_Damon al principio se prestó a ello sin quejarse, Caroline era realmente guapa, y conseguía enrollarse con ella alguna que otra vez, no le importaba que ella lo usara para intentar conseguir a Stefan, el sub-capitán, él no estaba realmente interesado en nadie, y Caroline era una amiga a la que hacía un favor. Pero últimamente todo había dejado de ser como antes, todo empezaba a dejar de carecer de sentido para él. Además estaban aquellos dolores de cabeza que le preocupaban, y de los que no había hablado con nadie._

Caroline, no - volvió a repetir Damon ante la sutil amenaza oculta bajo la resplandeciente sonrisa de la rubia animadora.

Aún no he dicho nada, Damon - sonrió la chica.

Te conozco, Car - dijo estirando las mangas de su camiseta hasta que le cubrieron las manos.

Antes molabas, Damon - sonrió la chica inclinando la cabeza a un lado - Además, sólo quiero ayudarte - le guiñó.

No quiero tu ayuda, Caroline, déjame en paz - le pidió.

Tú y yo queremos lo mismo: a Elena lo más lejos de Stefan que sea posible - sonrió.

Yo no quiero nada con Elena - negó él nervioso.

Oh, no mientas, te vi esta mañana en su taquilla - dijo la rubia mirándose el estado de su perfecta manicura, Damon tragó saliva, debía de estar muy nervioso aquella mañana para no haber percibido que ella le estuviera espiando.

Car - le dijo y ella levantó la vista desde su manicura sonriente, pensando que había conseguido su colaboración - Más te vale olvidarte de lo que estés pensando hacer a Elena - le advirtió.

Oh, ¿ahora sí que te importa? -sonrió la chica - Es simplemente una mosca que me molesta - dijo con un movimiento de la mano - Pensé que me ayudarías… - sonrió.

Damon rió a carcajadas y Caroline lo miró desconcertada.

¿De qué te ríes? - le preguntó molesta.

Car, no has cambiado nada - dijo riéndose aún - pero yo sí.

No para bien - dijo ella enfurruñada y él se levantó riéndose aún.

Damon negó la cabeza y se puso los cascos del ipod de nuevo, para aislarse del mundo como solía hacer. Por un momento había tenido miedo de Caroline, de cual podría ser su idea para fastidiar a Elena, pero la rubia se había revelado tan infantil y superficial como siempre, aunque debía de advertir a Elena de que las barbies seguían tratando de hacerle alguna de las suyas, la verdad es que estaba seguro de que Elena era lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderse sola, y estaba más seguro de que Caroline era la que debería de estar preocupada y no Elena.

Elena entró al baño a la hora acordada y ahí estaba Damon, con sus cascos puestos y apoyado en el umbral de una de las puertas, le pareció que la comisura de sus labios se elevaba levemente en una sonrisa, pero sólo fue un segundo.

Damon le indicó la puerta y entró en el baño dándose la vuelta como solía hacer, ella fue rápida y cuando acabó sintió pena, no quería que él se fuese, pero no quería forzarlo a nada y hacerlo huir como siempre le pasaba. Decidió lanzarse al vacío, arriesgarse.

En vez de pasar su mano por delante de Damon para avisarle, tomó el cable de los auriculares y tiró de él.

¿Qué haces? - preguntó el chico molesto, volviendo a colocárselo.

¡Hacerte reaccionar! - le gritó ella.

¿Es otra de tus ideas de chalada? - volvió a preguntar él más molesto aún llevándose dos dedos a la sien.

Elena bufó al llamarla chalada de nuevo, pero no iba a dejarle hacerla enfadar para apartarla, apretó los puños para evitar la tentación de agarrarlo por la camiseta y zarandearlo.

¿Qué te pasa conmigo? ¿Estás dentro o fuera?

Ahora mismo estoy "dentro" del baño - sonrió divertido, una vez más cambiando de humor en un instante, demostrando su bipolaridad.

Tú eres el chalado, tú eres el que eres frío y caliente en el mismo segundo, yo siempre soy igual, yo soy constante - replicó la joven aún más frustrada.

¿Qué quieres de mi, Elena? - preguntó Damon agarrando el pestillo de la puerta.

¡Todo! - gritó Elena, y se llevó la mano a la boca al sorprenderse ella misma ante lo que había dicho.

Damon dio un paso atrás pegándose a la pared.

Ahora sí que sé que estás chalada - dijo abriendo el pestillo de la puerta para salir.

Damon, espera por favor - dijo Elena acercándose a él.

¡No me toques! - le gritó alejándose todo lo que pudo de ella y esquivándola para salir por la puerta del baño.

Damon… - dijo ella con un leve hilo de voz y a punto de estallar en lágrimas, una vez más le había presionado y lo estaba ahuyentando, pero no entendía el porqué y necesitaba saber un porqué.

Elena… mira… lo siento… pero yo no puedo ser lo que esperas de mí, no puedo ser un novio normal, no puedo ser ni un amigo normal… es mejor que pases de mí, como hacen todos - dijo el chico bajando la vista para ocultarle su expresión triste- cuídate de las barbies… adiós Elena - dijo justo antes de darse la vuelta y dejarla sola allí en el baño.

Elena dio una patada a la puerta furiosa y enfadada. No entendía nada, no entendía que Damon la alejara, cuando era obvio que ambos estaban bien juntos. No se daría por vencida, no le dejaría huir de ella.

_Damon despertó de un salto y todo le dio vueltas, estaba en un lugar que no reconocía._

_"Se ha despertado" oyó a su lado y se giró para ver a una enfermera._

_¿Dónde estoy? - preguntó desorientado._

_Estás en un hospital, cielo - le dijo la enfermera acercándose a él._

_¿Y mi madre? ¿Dónde está mi madre? - preguntó tratando de levantarse, pero un fuerte dolor en el costado se lo impidió._

_Necesitas descansar - dijo la enfermera volviendo a colocarle las mantas - has perdido mucha sangre._

_¿Y mi madre? ¿Dónde está mi madre? - volvió a preguntar con un nudo en la garganta._

_"Pobre chico" - oyó._

_¿Dónde está mi madre? - volvió a preguntar._

_Tendré que sedarte si no te calmas, por favor - dijo la enfermera tocando el pulsador para avisar de que viniera alguien._

_"Pobre chico" - volvió a oír._

_¡Deje de decir eso! ¿Dónde está mi madre? - volvió a preguntar, y notó como las fuerzas le abandonaban y todo volvía a ponerse negro._

Elena estaba sentada en los escalones de acceso a la biblioteca leyendo el libro de Geografía, cuando Elijah se sentó junto a ella.

Hola - le saludó tímido.

Hola Eli - le sonrió por encima del libro, y volvió a su lectura.

Ey, quiero disculparme - dijo el chico, y eso atrajo la atención de Elena.

¿Disculparte? - preguntó.

Tenías razón, Elena, tenías razón en todo… yo… no sé… no he hecho las cosas bien con Damon… y no quería que me pasara lo mismo contigo, tú me caes bien - le dijo y le tendió un trozo de papel.

Elena abrió el papel con cara de curiosidad, acelerada por la expresión triste que le puso Elijah al dárselo.

En el papel había una foto de ella, un burdo trucaje con el photoshop que cualquiera podría ver, con una camisa de fuerza y un par de interrogaciones sobre su cabeza, aquello le hizo reír.

¿Quién ha hecho esto? - le preguntó.

Caroline - dijo Elijah bajando la vista.

Gracias por dármelo, Eli, pero no te preocupes, esto es una chorrada….

Esto sólo es el principio, Elena, no van a parar hasta hundirte - le explicó el chico con cara de preocupación.

¿Y? - le preguntó Elena encogiéndose de hombros - Nadie me conoce aquí de todas formas… - sonrió - No es que vayan a cargarse mi reputación ni nada de eso.

¿Entonces no te importa? - le preguntó Elijah extrañado.

Oh, ¿me importa? Pues no lo sé, pero ¿sabes? No quiero que me importe, no quiero que vean que me importe, y creo que eso es lo que más rabia les va a dar - le guiñó el ojo y cerró su libro.

Me alegro de habértelo contado - sonrió Elijah.

Tengo que ir a un sitio, ¿te veo mañana? - le preguntó Elena al chico guardando el libro en su mochila.

Claro - sonrió Elijah de nuevo - mi hermanita te está esperando.

Gracias, Eli - le dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro antes de salir hacia la parada de autobús.

_Damon volvió a despertar, pero esta vez no podía abrir los ojos, los párpados le pesaban aún demasiado por culpa de la droga que le hubiesen dado. Oía unos sollozos a su lado, pero no podía moverse, sentía que el cuerpo era como de algodón, como si no pudiera controlar sus músculos y obligarlos a hacer ningún movimiento._

_"¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? ¿Cómo voy a contarle yo todo?" - oyó a su lado._

_¿Andie? - preguntó sintiendo la lengua de estropajo._

_Psss - le susurró su hermana acariciándole los cabellos. "Tú no tienes culpa de nada, tú no tienes culpa de nada" - oyó que decía._

_¿Culpa de qué? ¿Dónde está mama? - preguntó por fin abriendo los ojos, aunque lo veía todo algo borroso, y el cuerpo le seguía pesando, seguía teniendo una sensación de adormecimiento en todo su ser._

_Mamá no sobrevivió, Damon - dijo Andie y lo tomó de la mano - "Que no me pregunte por papá, por favor" - oyó claramente._

_¡No me toques! - le gritó a su hermana apartándose asustado, dándose cuenta de que lo que había oído claramente no había salido de los labios de Andie._

_Damon, ¿qué te pasa? - se asustó la joven al verle el pánico que reflejaba su rostro - "No tenía que haberle dicho lo de mamá" - pensó la muchacha._

_¡Sal de aquí! ¡Quiero estar solo! - le gritó al volver a oírla claramente dentro de su cabeza._

_Tus amigos han venido a verte, Damon, llevan horas esperando fuera a que…_

_¡Fuera! - volvió a gritar._

_"Voy a llamar al médico" - oyó de nuevo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza._

_¡Sal de aquí! ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Sal de aquí! ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué me pasa? ¡Que pare! ¡Que pare! ¡Que pare! ¡Que pare! ¡Que pare!_

_Stefan, Caroline, Rebekah y Elijah entraron en la habitación cuando Andie abrió la puerta para correr en busca del médico._

_"Oh, se ha vuelto chalado" - oyó la voz estridente de Caroline en su cabeza._

_"¿Y ahora quien será el capitán del equipo? ¿Seré yo?" - oyó la voz de Stefan._

_¡Fuera de aquí! - les gritó tapándose los oídos con ambas manos y gritando con todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh._

_"Como una cabra, con lo guapo que es" - oyó la voz de Rebekah._

_Anda, vámonos - dijo Caroline girándose y yendo hacia la puerta._

_¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! - les gritó y se levantó para ocultarse en una esquina de la habitación, escondiendo la cabeza entre las rodillas._

_Damon… somos nosotros… - trató de decir Elijah acercándose un poco._

_"Este tio es idiota, como si le fuera a hacer caso, si está como una regadera" - oyó la voz de Stefan._

_Anda, vámonos Eli - dijo Rebekah._

_Andie entró acompañada de un doctor y se llevó la mano a la boca al ver el estado en que se encontraba su hermano, gritando y tapándose la cabeza como podía._

_Está en shock - dijo el médico y se acercó a ponerle una inyección, al poco todo se volvió negro de nuevo, y por fin las voces desaparecieron. _

Damon estaba recogiendo los platos de la cena cuando sonó el timbre.

¡Ve a abrir la puta puerta! - oyó que su padre le gritaba desde el salón - "No le dejan a uno emborracharse tranquilo".

Damon dio un suspiro y se acercó a la puerta secándose las manos con un paño, al abrirla se quedó de piedra al ver a una sonriente Elena delante de él.

¡¿Qué cojones haces aquí?! - le preguntó entre dientes mirando hacia el salón y rezando por que su padre no saliera a ver quién había llamado.

Te dije que sabía dónde vivías - sonrió la chica más ampliamente.

Tienes que irte de aquí - le volvió a decir entre dientes - ¿Es que no has entendido que no quiero saber nada de ti?

Yo no sé, pero el señor Muffin desde luego que no - sonrió Elena.

¿Quién coño es el señor Muffin? - le preguntó llevándose la mano al pelo algo desesperado.

Elena le sonrió y sacó el osito que ocultaba con una mano en su espalda para enseñárselo.

¿Te gusta el nombre? - le preguntó.

Ahg - dijo Damon y entró cerrando la puerta a Elena en la cara.

La chica borró su sonrisa de sus labios y agarró el osito contra su pecho, estaba a punto de marcharse cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo, saliendo un Damon muy enfadado de la casa y cerrando tras de sí.

El chico la agarró del codo y tiró de ella hasta la puerta de copiloto de su coche y abrió achuchándola para que entrase dentro, cerrando de un portazo cuando lo hubo hecho.

Se montó en el asiento del piloto y puso la marcha atrás para salir de casa.

No sonrías - le dijo - Estoy enfadado contigo, sólo voy a llevarte a la pensión para volver a decirte que me dejes en paz - dijo el chico sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

Tendrás que explicárselo al señor Muffin, él no comprende nada de lo que haces - dijo Elena con un gesto de pucheros.

¿Señor Muffin? ¿En serio? ¿No se te ha ocurrido un nombre más ridículo? - le preguntó Damon.

¡Eh! ¡Es un nombre genial! - protestó Elena - No le hagas caso, señor Muffin, tiene un pronto muy chungo, pero es un buen chico - dijo Elena mirando al oso.

Genial, ahora hablas con el oso…

¿No te lo ha dicho nadie? Estoy chalada - sonrió Elena.

Me ha llegado la circular - le dijo Damon señalando una bola de papel en el suelo a los pies de Elena.

Ah… eso… - dijo Elena tomando el papel y deshaciendo el gurruño para ver su foto trucada - ¿Sabes? Voy a pasar de ellas, me dijo un buen amigo que era lo mejor - sonrió.

Yo no soy tu amigo, Elena, ¡es lo que trato de decirte! - le gritó golpeando el volante.

¿Ah, no? - preguntó la chica - Déjame ver… los amigos se preocupan por los amigos, como tú hiciste al evitar que me cayese el cubo con pintura, los amigos ayudan a los amigos, como tú has hecho con mi miedo a los baños, los amigos…

Los amigos entienden cuando uno quiere que le dejen tranquilo - dijo Damon cortándola.

No, los amigos entienden cuando uno dice una cosa pero quiere decir todo lo contrario, eso son los amigos, los que ven dentro de ti y te quieren por como eres - le dijo Elena.

Chalada… - sonrió Damon negando con la cabeza y Elena le sonrió también.

Los dos chicos siguieron en silencio hasta que llegaron frente a la pensión y Damon paró el contacto.

No vas a dejarme nunca en paz, ¿verdad? - preguntó Damon dando un suspiro y apoyando la frente sobre el volante.

Damon, mira… sé que soy un poco pesada… pero es que tú me has ayudado, y yo creo que puedo ayudarte, y… bueno… pues es que… que tú…

No lo digas - le pidió el chico girándose hacia ella.

No importa, Damon. Mira, no volveré a tocarte si es lo que te preocupa, yo solo quiero que no me apartes.

Tú quieres algo que no puedo darte, Elena - le dijo él con pena.

¿Cómo sabes lo que quiero? - preguntó Elena.

Porque lo sé, y ya - dijo él serio.

¿Y si te equivocas? - le preguntó Elena acercándose un poco.

Nunca me equivoco en lo que la gente piensa, Elena - dijo Damon bajando la cabeza triste.

¿Porqué no quieres que esté a tu lado, Damon? Dime la verdad, por favor… es lo único que pido, sólo quiero entenderte, ayudarte… te dejaré en paz si es lo que quieres… pero necesito entenderlo… necesito la verdad… ¿no merezco eso?

Yo no te debo nada - dijo el chico levantando la vista enfadado.

¿De qué tienes miedo? Yo no voy a dejarte, Damon, yo no.

No estés tan segura… cuando sepas… si supieras… Agh… - Damon se llevó la mano a la nariz para sujetarse el puente y respirar tratando de calmarse.

Elena se atrevió a acercarse y tomar la mano de Damon que tenía libre entre las suyas, el chico la miró a los ojos, sorprendido de no sentir ni oír nada ante ese repentino contacto. La chica lo miraba expectante en silencio.

"Por favor, Damon, no me apartes" - oyó ahora claramente, cuando ella le acariciaba.

Elena… hay cosas que no sabes… cosas que no comprenderías, que yo no comprendo… - le dijo él.

Pues comprendámoslas entre los dos - le sonrió ella sincera, y él pudo notar la alegría que sentía de ver que él no rechazaba su contacto, Elena miró sus labios y no pudo evitar el pensar en besarlos.

Quieres besarme - dijo él.

¿Qué? No - negó ella algo avergonzada soltando su mano.

"Qué transparente eres, Elena" - se regañó mentalmente.

Yo no diría eso… más bien complicada… - sonrió el chico.

¿Cómo? - le preguntó sin comprender.

Has dicho que eras transparente, no lo creo - le aclaró Damon.

No, no lo he dicho… sólo lo he…

Pensado - la cortó él.

¿Has oído lo que pienso? - le preguntó abriendo los ojos como platos.

Culpable - dijo Damon levantando una mano.

"¿Y puedes hacerlo todo el rato?" - preguntó mentalmente.

Sí - asintió él bajando la vista.

¡Mola! - dijo Elena acercándose un poco más a él.

¿Mola? - preguntó enarcando una ceja sorprendido.

Mola, ya tengo una explicación, ya sé porqué eres tan rarito, y mola - sonrió la chica.

No tienes ni idea. Saber lo que los demás piensan no mola nada - protestó Damon.

¿Entonces siempre sabes lo que los demás piensan? - le preguntó ella curiosa.

Puedo… puedo evitarlo - le señaló él los cascos del ipod que llevaba colgando del cuello.

Pero no si te tocan… - comprendió Elena.

Damon no dijo nada, simplemente asintió, y bajó la vista para no ver lo que esperaba ver en ella, que pensara que era un chalado, una especie de monstruo al que había que evitar, así que en silencio y sin mirarla se volvió a colocar los auriculares y subió el volumen al iPod.

El repentino movimiento de la chica le hizo levantar la mirada, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al notarla tremendamente cerca y ver cómo ella posaba sus labios sobre los de él, sin tocarlo por ningún punto más que no fuera el contacto que mantenía con sus suaves labios apoyados sobre los de él y mirándole a los ojos.

- "Ahora me gustas mucho más, Damon Salvatore" - gritó Elena mentalmente, con sus labios aún apoyados sobre los del chico.

* * *

**Muchas gracias x leerme! ¿Qué pensáis del secretillo de Damon? ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Regreso del hiatos navideño con nuevo capi... espero que os guste, yo me he divertido mucho escribiéndolo **  
**Donde los habíamos dejado? Ah, sí! Besándose... ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Damon se separó de Elena aún con los ojos abiertos como platos ante la sorpresa de su reacción.

La chica le seguía mirando con una sonrisa que le llegaba de oreja a oreja, pero no era una sonrisa forzada, era una sonrisa sincera que le llegaba a los ojos.

La observó durante no supo ni cuanto pero no le llegó nada de ella. Silencio. Eso era todo lo que sentía por parte de Elena, eso y una cálida sensación que le invadía sin poder evitarlo.

¿Y qué es esto que oyes siempre? - le preguntó la chica atreviéndose a quitarle el ipod y los auriculares y llevarse uno a la oreja. Bajó un poco el volumen tras darle al play, puesto que el chico lo tenía realmente alto, y trató de concentrarse en el grupo, ya que no le parecía conocerlo.

Stanfour… - murmuró Damon al ver que ella se debatía tratando de ver quién era quien sonaba en el aparato.

Me gusta - asintió Elena subiendo un poco más el volumen - Pero vas a quedarte sordo.

Lo necesito - fue todo lo que dijo Damon encogiéndose de hombros como respuesta.

¿Para no oírnos? - preguntó Elena curiosa quitándose los auriculares y volviendo a tenderle el ipod a Damon.

Damon no le contestó, recuperó su ipod de manos de Elena con cuidado de tocarla lo menos posible al hacerlo, no es que tuviera miedo ahora de tocarla, pero aquella forma de actuar era algo que ya le salía con normalidad, era un comportamiento que se le había pegado al ADN, esquivar a todo el mundo.

¿Y como funciona? - preguntó Elena picada por la curiosidad. Damon estaba aún extrañado con cómo había reaccionado, era como si él le hubiera dicho que le gustaba jugar al tenis y no que ahora mismo era capaz de leer en su mente como un libro abierto.

¿En serio quieres seguir con esta conversación? - preguntó el chico como molesto y a la defensiva.

Si tú quieres… - sonrió Elena haciéndole un gesto con la mano para animarlo a hablar con ella, a que se abriera con confianza.

No dejas muchas opciones para que yo haga lo que quiera - protestó Damon apartándose un poco de ella y cruzando los brazos.

Lo siento - se entristeció Elena ante aquella acusación y agachó la mirada para centrarla en sus manos que había unido sobre su regazo, jugando con sus dedos índice entre nerviosa y cortada.

Damon volvió a observarla en silencio, mientras lo hacía volvió a colocarse el ipod en su sitio, pero no lo encendió, quería estar atento a lo que la chica pensaba, aunque una vez más, Elena le sorprendió al no percibir nada de ella.

¿Cómo lo haces? - le preguntó extrañado, arrepintiéndose justo cuando las traicioneras palabras abandonaron su boca.

Yo no quiero fastidiarte, Damon, es sólo que…

No - la cortó Damon al ver que se equivocaba y lo malentendía - Digo cómo haces el no pensar en nada, no estabas pensando en nada… normalmente las mentes de los demás son muy ruidosas… pero la tuya… - dijo poniendo el dedo índice sobre su frente - Silencio - terminó de explicar presionando un poco con el dedo mientras que se le escapaba una pequeña sonrisa al rozarla.

¿Me estás llamando cabeza hueca? - preguntó Elena entre divertida e indignada.

No, no… - se apresuró a disculparse Damon - Agh - dijo echándose frustrado sobre el asiento al verse incapaz de contarle o explicarle cómo se sentía… hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía una conversación con nadie… una conversación real, sincera, como aquella que estaban teniendo.

"No hay quien te entienda" - oyó que le llegaba de la mente de Elena alto, claro y con un pequeño deje de enfado.

¿Ves? - dijo incorporándose un poco para mirarla fijamente a los ojos - Por eso no puedo gustarte, Elena, por eso te dije que no podía haber nada normal entre nosotros…

¿Y quien quiere algo normal? - le respondió atacando con una pregunta Elena - Además, tú no puedes decidir quién me gusta o quién no me gusta… - le espetó - "no lo decido ni yo" - añadió con el pensamiento.

Pero no es justo, ¿es que no ves que no es justo para ti, Elena? No hay secretos conmigo, no podrás estar jamás tranquila, siempre tendrás que estar controlando tus emociones y tus pensamientos cuando estés a mi lado… ¿y qué pasa si nos enfadamos? ¿Qué pasa si yo oigo algo que no me guste y te lo reclamo? ¿Qué pasa si me mientes y lo descubro?

Alto,alto… - dijo Elena levantando ambas manos - ¿Así es como planteas una relación? No me extraña que salieras con Caroline… - dijo molesta.

Esto no es una relación, y no pillo por donde vas… - le dijo él para que se aclarase.

Uno - dijo Elena levantando la mano empezando a enumerar sus explicaciones con los dedos con cara de enfado - Esto ES una relación YA, te guste o no, sólo hay que definir aún de qué tipo - dijo sacándole la lengua y haciéndole sonreír ante aquel gesto infantil - Dos - continuó - estás asumiendo que va a ir todo mal desde el principio, estás asumiendo que vamos a discutir o mentirnos… esa no es forma sana de pensar - explicó con gesto triste, como de pucheros - y tres - dijo sacando un tercer dedo con una sonrisa - ¿yo te gusto? - preguntó - Porque a veces creo que sí… que te gusto… pero otras te cierras tanto… y yo no puedo leerte la mente… ojalá pudiera - suspiró.

No sabes lo que estás pidiendo - musitó él triste - Esto es una maldición - añadió llevándose ambas manos a las sienes y apretándose la cabeza en un gesto angustiado, como si tuviese una fuerte migraña.

Pues explícame - le pidió Elena tomándole de las muñecas para que dejara de apretarse la cabeza, teniendo cuidado de no tocarle más que sobre las mangas de la camiseta - Damon, yo sé lo que piensas - dijo - bueno, no lo sé, sé - se corrigió al instante al darse cuenta del juego de palabras que había empleado con él, con el que tenía un significado totalmente literal - pero puedo entenderlo, yo sé lo que es estar solo, sé lo que es sentirse solo, pero ya no tienes que estar solo - sonrió - ya no más.

Elena… - susurró Damon y se acercó lentamente hacia ella para apoyarse sobre su frente y cerró los ojos al sentir su contacto. Una vez más la calma le sorprendió, le sorprendió el silencio que tenía dentro de su cabeza, y que solo se veía interrumpido por su respiración y la de Elena, la cual sentía cálidamente sobre su rostro.

Lo vuelves a hacer… - susurró maravillado.

"¿El qué?" - pensó Elena muy bajito, sin moverse y cerrando los ojos también.

No pensar - sonrió Damon con los ojos aún cerrados y sin apartarse de ella - mi cabeza hueca… - dijo levantando una mano para acariciar suavemente la mejilla de la chica.

¡Entonces te gusto! - gritó ella contenta separándose de golpe.

Dios, ¡qué susto! - se quejó el chico apartándose y llevándose la mano al pecho por lo repentino de la reacción de la chica, que le había sobresaltado dado el estado en que se encontraban sus emociones, totalmente a flor de piel.

Perdona - se rió Elena a carcajadas - Confiesa - dijo poniendo un gesto serio con el que trataba con trabajo de ocultar una sonrisa - ¿te gusto? - preguntó de nuevo.

Sí, sí que me gustas - sonrió Damon negando con la cabeza resignado - chalada - añadió torciendo la sonrisa en un gesto traviesa.

¿Entonces ya puedo tocarte? - preguntó ella con el mismo gesto travieso, la picardía brillaba en sus ojos, pero por más que Damon se esforzaba en leerla no le llegaba nada de ella, seguía en silencio, y seguía estando desconcertado por ello.

Sigo sin oírte… - murmuró extrañado, más como si hablase consigo mismo que como si estuviese contándole aquello a Elena.

¿No te lo han dicho? - preguntó ella sonriente - Estoy muy chalada, no pienso mucho las cosas - le guiñó sonriendo como explicación.

Sí… - sonrió Damon acercándose un poco a ella - Mi dulce chalada… - susurró justo antes de posar sus labios sobre los de la chica.

"¡SIIIIIIIIIII!" - oyó que ella gritaba al besarla alto y claro.

¿Puedes pensar más bajito? - soltó una risita divertida Damon contra su boca - Trato de besarte - sonrió divertido.

Perdona - susurró ella cortada y le tomó del cuello para volver a besarlo.

Estuvieron así durante largo rato, besándose en el coche en silencio, saboreando el uno los labios del otro, disfrutando de ese momento en silencio, sin añadir nada, sin pensar nada, simplemente sintiendo, y sintiéndose realmente bien.

Damon le sujetaba la cara con ambas manos y a veces le acariciaba el cuello con ellas, las mejillas, ella le acariciaba el cabello, enredando los dedos en su seda negra.

Las tripas de Elena sonaron, haciendo a los dos separarse y mirarse a los ojos, después ambos miraron abajo, hacia el estómago de Elena, cuando este volvió a sonar.

Es que no he cenado… - se justificó la chica con sus manos aún rodeando el cuello de Damon.

¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? - sonrió el chico como dándola por perdida.

Es que quería hablar contigo… y pues volví a buscar tu dirección y salí a ir a verte y bueno… me perdí… y se me hizo tarde… - dijo echándose un poco hacia atrás soltándose de él y agachando la mirada.

Yo sí que he cenado, pero puedo entrar contigo a cenar, si quieres - le dijo Damon tomándola de la barbilla para que le mirara, siendo recompensado con una brillante sonrisa.

Un rato más tarde, Elena estaba sentada sobre su cama en pijama con las piernas cruzadas como los indios y una pequeña bandeja en dudoso equilibrio sobre ella, en la que tenía un bocadillo y un vaso de leche fría y sola, sin azúcar ni nada. Damon estaba sentado junto a ella, con la espalda apoyada en la pared observándola y acompañándola.

Y entonces, sólo lees la mente o también haces otras cosas chulas de súper héroe, como mover cosas o algo así - preguntó Elena con una sonrisa. Damon le respondió con un gruñido mientras arrugaba la frente enfadado por su pregunta.

Perdoooonaaa… - dijo Elena alargando la o y dando un bocado al bocadillo, Damon observaba la bandeja con miedo, y estirando levemente la mano para tratar de evitar que la bandeja cayera irremediablemente, derramando todo su contenido cada vez que la chica se movía, a Elena parecía no importarle. Era tan despreocupada… le maravillaba que pudiera ser así, él sabía por todo lo que Elena había pasado, había echado pequeñas ojeadas a la mente de la chica en el tiempo que habían compartido, cuando ella le había pedido ir al baño, o cuando ella le había contado alguno de sus secretos más ocultos… y sin embargo… era _feliz. _Aquello lo tenía completamente cautivado.

Sólo leo la mente… - dijo finalmente por respuesta, captando toda la atención de la chica, quien lo miraba ahora fijamente mientras seguía devorando su bocadillo, sonrió al contemplarla, le era muy fácil sonreír estando con ella, cada vez se relajaba más y lo hacía con mayor frecuencia, con mayor soltura, con más comodidad, aquello le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho, tanto como le gustaba ella.

Y no es algo "chulo" - dijo haciendo el gesto de comillas - la mayoría de las cosas que la gente piensa no son agradables… no quisieras saber cuánta falsedad hay por ahí… - explicó.

Bueno, no me importa lo que piensen los demás, me importas tú y tú tienes un súper poder - sonrió Elena - Eso es muy chulo, ¿lo has tenido siempre? - volvió a preguntarle.

Damon se recostó un poco más en la pared, tratando de dejar de pensar en la bandeja a punto de caer, y centrándose en su conversación con Elena.

No… - le contestó - No los he tenido siempre… empezaron después del accidente - dijo y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al recordarlo que le obligó a cerrar los ojos. Los abrió al notar la cálida mano de Elena sobre su muslo, dándole ánimos con un apretón, le sonrió y volvió a mirar a la bandeja.

¿Puedes soltar eso en algún sitio? Me pones nervioso - le dijo señalando el vaso torcido y a punto de caerse.

Ese es tu problema - dijo Elena tomando la bandeja y colocándola a su lado en la cama en perfecto equilibrio - Piensas demasiado las cosas, le das vueltas a todo… deberías vivir más y pensar menos - le sonrió - ¿Mejor? - preguntó señalando la bandeja.

Gracias - sonrió Damon asintiendo.

Estuvieron los dos un momento en silencio, mientras Damon trataba de buscar las palabras en su interior para contarle todo a Elena, nunca jamás se había abierto a nadie, y aquello le costaba, pero había decidido que la chica merecía su confianza, y empezó a hablar.

Creo que mi madre también tenía mi maldición…

Don - le corrigió Elena, siempre optimista, siempre positiva.

Como quieras… - dijo con un quejido de protesta - Creo que ella también leía la mente… lo pienso porque ahora recuerdo cosas… y me cuadran… siempre nos pillaba las mentiras a mi hermana y a mí - sonrió al recordarlo.

¿Ves como puede ser una ventaja? - le sonrió Elena sacándole la lengua.

Mi hermana no tiene el… don… - dijo la última palabra mirando a Elena y sacándole la lengua él esta vez, haciéndola asentir alegre de que usara sus palabras - no lo he leído en su mente.

¿Siempre lees la mente de todo el mundo? - preguntó Elena.

No puedo evitarlo… - dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros - A no ser que me ponga la música o no deje que me toquen… porque cuando me tocan… - sintió un escalofrío en la espalda al recordar lo que pensaba de él su padre cada vez que le tocaba, lo que su mente le gritaba con odio.

Quizá no lo has intentado… dices que tu madre tenía el don… ¿iba siempre con música? - preguntó Elena.

No - dijo Damon, su cara delataba que era la primera vez que pensaba en ello.

¿Y dejaba que la tocarais? ¿Que la abrazarais? - le preguntó.

Sí, le encantaba abrazarnos… era muy cariñosa… - sonrió.

Pues quizá se pueda controlar… - sonrió Elena.

La chica tomó la bandeja con el plato del bocadillo ya vacío y se bebió lo que quedaba de leche de un trago justo después de colocarla sobre la pequeña mesa de estudio, dejando el vaso vacío también sobre ella.

Después se sentó a horcajadas sobre Damon en la cama, sorprendiéndolo pues no había oído nada de sus intenciones en ningún momento.

A ver - dijo con una sonrisa.

Miedo me das - sonrió Damon temeroso de cual podría ser la idea que se le hubiera ocurrido esta vez.

Tengo una idea - dijo Elena y Damon en ese momento la oyó alto y claro en su mente, pero dejó a la chica continuar, se la veía muy emocionada con su ocurrencia, y era realmente refrescante verla así, no quiso cortar el ambiente - Yo voy a dejar de pensar, y tú vas a concentrarte en eso, en bloquear los pensamientos - dijo Elena - Pero sin esto - añadió quitándole los auriculares del iPod.

Estaba apagado… - protestó Damon nervioso de cómo la chica se movía sobre él en aquella postura, y dudando de si sería capaz de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el cuerpo de la chica en pijama rozándose sobre él en zonas que eran especialmente sensibles.

Por si acaso - sonrió Elena.

¿Entonces qué tengo que hacer, mi capitán? - preguntó Damon burlándose.

¡Eh! Ponte serio… Yo voy a dejar de pensar, tú te concentras en el silencio… y entonces pensaré algo, y veremos si eres capaz de no oírme - sonrió triunfante.

Está bien - dijo Damon colocando sus manos sobre las piernas de Elena, una sobre cada muslo a ambos lados de la chica, cerró los ojos y se concentró obediente.

¿Estás concentrado? - le preguntó Elena al poco.

Estaba… - murmuró con tono de protesta.

¡Pues concéntrate! - le regañó Elena dándole un golpe en el cogote.

¡Eh! - protestó Damon abriendo los ojos - No te pases - le dijo molesto.

Cierra los ojos - le dijo Elena sacándole la lengua.

No sé por qué te haré caso… - musitó Damon cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

Estuvo así con los ojos cerrados, concentrándose con dificultad al notar el calor que emanaba la muchacha a sus manos a través de la tela del pijama, ahí donde las tenía apoyadas sobre sus piernas, notando cómo a veces se movía sobre él, preocupado porque ella notara _cuánto_ le gustaba que se moviera así…

"Bésame" - oyó el susurro de Elena claro en su cabeza.

Abrió los ojos y se echó hacia delante para besarla, ella se apartó dejándolo con los labios en posición de besar.

Eh - se quejó Elena - No he dicho que me beses…

Sí lo has dicho… - le respondió Damon echándose de nuevo hacia ella, la chica apoyó ambas manos sobre el pecho del chico para apartarle con más fuerza.

Pero tú no tenías que oír eso… - protestó Elena.

Pero ese no es un pensamiento que quiera bloquear… - sonrió travieso, esta vez se acercó a ella con más fuerza luchando contra la fuerza que oponía ella y besándola rápidamente en los labios.

Está bien - dijo Elena apartándose sonriendo - probemos otra cosa… - anunció - Yo voy a pensar algo y tú te concentras en bloquearme, ¿de acuerdo?

De acuerdo - asintió Damon cerrando los ojos de nuevo obediente.

"Uno por uno: uno, uno por dos: dos, uno por tres: tres, uno por cuatro: cuatro, uno por cinco: cinco…

Damon abrió los ojos y vio que Elena tenía los ojos cerrados mientras que continuaba recitando mentalmente la tabla del uno en su cabeza. Sonrió y se acercó a ella para besarla de nuevo.

¿Qué haces? - protestó Elena con los labios del chico sobre los suyos.

Me aburro… - sonrió él - Prefiero seguir besándote - añadió travieso y volvió a unir sus labios con los de Elena.

Ella iba a protestar, a decirle que la tomara en serio, pero él se separó.

No es que no te tome en serio - dijo Damon mirándola a los ojos - De verdad, te agradezco esto… pero ahora mismo sólo me apetece besarte - sonrió.

No seré yo quien se queje… - sonrió ella y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

* * *

Gracias x leerme!


End file.
